Meihin Kurkotan
by OhFantasyWorld
Summary: Mutta entäs sitten? Entä jos he eivät oikeasti päätyneetkään kolmisin yhtään minnekään? Tyttö, kulta ja hevonen olivat poissa ja asiat olivat kuten ennenkin: vain he, kaksi kumppanusta. Miguel todella toivoi että se riittäisi tällä kertaa. /slash/ M/T
1. Trioduo

Trioduo

"Minne hän oikein meni?" Tulio kysyi vähän hämmentyneenä, mutta vino hymy huulillaan epävarmasti kareillen. Hän katseli ympärilleen yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan, kuin yrittäen todella kovasti löytää jotain. Hänen ympärillään oli kuitenkin vain viidakkoa, viidakkoa ja vielä lisää viidakkoa. Tulio pysähtyi hetkeksi kuuntelemaan ympäristöään, mutta ei kuullut kuin oman, raskaan hengityksensä, joka kumpusi vaivalloisesti hänen keuhkoistaan ja toisen, yhtä raskaan hengityksen, joka oli lähtöisin hänen takana seuraavastaan parhaasta ystävästään Miguelista. Tulio pysähtyi ja piti hymyn itsepintaisesti huulillaan.

"Tai siis… tajuaahan hän, että me emme pysy hänen perässään, jos hän liikkuu ratsain ja me kävellen?" Tulio sanoi ja naurahti epävarmasti. Hän yritti pitää tilanteen hauskana ja kepeänä, niin kuin se oli ollut vähän aikaa sitten. He jatkoivat matkaansa Tulion johdolla. Miguel ei sanonut mitään, mutta hän halusi kyllä.

Miguelia ei ollut ikinä sattunut niin paljon. Hänellä oli fyysisiäkin kipuja, kuten väsyneet jalat, rakot kantapäässä, kurniva nälkä ja pikkuhiljaa kasvava nestehukka, mutta ne eivät olleet mitään verrattuna hänen henkiseen kipuunsa. Hän tiesi, että koko etsintä oli turhaa. Häntä kirpaisi sydämestä, kun hän näki Tulion, ainoan ystävänsä, huijaavan itseään niin läpinäkyvästi.

He olivat kulkeneet kilometritolkulla kauniissa, mutta hankalakulkuisessa viidakossa. Miguel ei yleensä vieroksunut pitkien matkojen taittamista mielenkiintoisessa ympäristössä, mutta liika oli liikaa hänellekin. He eivät olleet Miguelin pyynnöistä huolimatta pysähtyneet kuin vain muutamaksi sekunniksi, kun Tulio yritti päättää, mihin suuntaan he kulkisivat epätoivoisella, mutta kepeäksi naamioituneella reissullaan. Se oli kaikki niin väärin, niin väärin, että Miguelia kuvotti.

Hän ei ollut ikinä vihannut ketään niin paljon kuin Cheliä, vaikka hän oli kohdannut elämänsä aikana hyvin julmia ja moraalittomia ihmisiä. He olivat aina Tulion kanssa selviytyneet Espanjan lukuisista raakalaismaisista miehistä, he olivat aina auttaneet toisiaan ja päässeet pakoon hirveistäkin tilanteista, joihin he itsensä niin usein työnsivät. Mutta tämä oli erilaista, tämä oli henkilökohtaista.

Paitsi Chelille se ei ollut ollut, ei missään vaiheessa. 'Ei mitään henkilökohtaista… vain bisnestä, ' hän oli sanonut heidän ensitapaamisessaan ja hän oli todella tarkoittanut sitä. Kaikki oli ollut tytölle vain peliä ja yhtä suurta suunnitelmaa, jonka avulla hän saavutti sen, mitä halusikin. Chel oli pettänyt heidät molemmat, mutta vielä enemmän Tulion, joka ei vielä edes kunnolla tajunnut sitä.

He olivat syöksyneet laivasta kallioihin, laivan osuessa pylväisiin ja hajottaen ne. Portti El Doradoon oli hautautunut kivien alle, eikä Tzekel-Kan päässyt johdattamaan Cortesia ja tämän joukkoja kultaiseen kaupunkiin. Kaikki oli mennyt niin kuin oli suunniteltukin, päivä oli pelastettu. Miguel ei halunnut kantaa kaunaa ainoalle ystävälleen ja he olivat sopineet yksissä mielin ristiriitansa, ainakin nyt vähäksi aikaa.

He olivat kiivenneet Altivon, heidän uskollisen ratsunsa selkään, kaikki kolme. Chel kuitenkin sai tiputettua kaksi miestä pois hevosen selästä ja Miguel oli nähnyt, kuinka Chel kyllä huomasi sen, mutta vain hymyili. Sitten hän polkaisi Altivon laukkaan ja jätti kaksi miestä istumaan hämmentyneinä hiekalle.

Ensin se oli ollut hauskaa. He nousivat ylös maasta ja lähtivät juoksemaan hevosen ja alkuperäisasukastytön perään, kaataen toisiaan ja nauraen. "Hei Chel, me ei olla kyydissä!" Tulio oli huutanut huvittuneena ja Chelin nauru kuului jo aika kaukaa. He olivat juosseet ja juosseet ja Miguelin nauru alkoi pikkuhiljaa laantua, kun Chel ei pysäyttänyt Altivoa pitkänkään ajan päästä. Lopulta kaksikon oli kerta kaikkiaan pakko pysähtyä tasaamaan hengitystään ja Chel oli hevosineen kadonnut. Silloin Miguelin yleensä niin hyytymätön hymy suli pois hänen kasvoiltaan. Hitaasti hän alkoi tajuta, että koko jutussa ei ollut mitään hauskaa.

Chel oli paennut.

He olivat menettäneet suuren lastillisen kultaa, eikä heille ollut jäänyt mitään. Tai, niin he olivat luulleet. Miguel oli Altivon perässä juostessaan huomannut, että hevosella oli yhä kultaisen kaviokengät, jotka sille laitettiin alkupäivinä El Doradossa. Chelillä taas roikkui korvissaan Tulion antamat kultakorvakorut. Kun Chel ja Altivo olivat karanneet tiehensä, tytölle jäi kaikki jäljellä oleva kulta. Lisäksi hän oli saanut hevosen, mikä suretti Miguelia melkein enemmän kuin kullan menetys: hevosesta oli tullut hänelle hyvin läheinen ystävä ja se oli auttanut heitä monissa tilanteissa. Hän ei ollut saanut edes hyvästellä hevosta, jonka piti tahtomattaan erota heistä.

Sillä aikaa kun Miguel jo sulatteli järkyttyneenä kaikkea oivaltamaansa, Tulion ilme oli pysynyt päättäväisen iloisena. "Tämä on jo vähän naurettavaa!" hän oli sanonut, kun he olivat jääneet kahdestaan. "hän todella laittaa meidät juoksemaan!"

Miguel toivoikin, että se olisi niin. He lähtivät seuraamaan hiekassa olevia hevosenkengän jälkiä, mutta ne päättyivät lopulta sakeaan viidakkoon. Tulio, joka oli heidän saapuessaan vastustanut jyrkästi viidakkoon astumista, käveli nyt muitta mutkitta pusikkoon, olettaen, että Chel olisi viimein pysähtynyt sinne ja jäänyt odottamaan heitä. Näin ei ollut kuitenkaan käynyt.

Tulio oli selvästi alkanut menettää varmaa asennettaan, kun he harhailivat hiljaisessa ja liikkumattomassa metsässä. Hän oli alkanut sepittää erilaisia teorioita, missä Chelin piti hänen mukaansa olla, ja miksei häntä näkynyt.

"Hän vain piileksii jossain ja hyppää kohta meidän eteemme."

"Ehkä hän meni etsimään ruokaa meille jostain."

"Mitä jos hän eksyi? Tai pahempaa, joku sieppasi hänet… tai…"

Pian Tulio oli vakuuttanut itselleen, että kaikki oli ihan hyvin ja Chel oli ihan varmasti jossain ja hän vain pelleili. Miguel ei ollut sanonut mitään. Hän ei pystynyt.

Joko hänen pitäisi vääntää kasvoilleen pakotettu hymy ja valehdella, että hänkin ajatteli Chelin olevan jossain ihan lähistöllä tai sitten hänen piti julmasti palauttaa ystävänsä maan pinnalle ja kertoa, että Chel oli jättänyt heidät kullan ja vapauden takia. Hänestä ei ollut kumpaankaan.

Miguelilla oli hyvä sydän. Tietenkin hän oli lähes koko elämänsä huijannut rahaa enemmän tai vähemmän viattomilta ihmisiltä, mutta hän ei halunnut satuttaa ketään oikeasti, kaikkein vähiten Tuliota. Hän mietti, kuinka hyvä kosto olisi kertoa tyynesti Tuliolle, että Chel oli lupauksistaan ja teoistaan huolimatta _jättänyt Tulion kuin nallin kalliolle kullan ja vapauden takia. _Juuri niin kuin Tulio oli ollut valmis tekemään Miguelille juuri vähän aikaa sitten. Hän saisi maistaa omaa lääkettään, tietää miltä se tuntui, kun ihminen, johon on luottanut, pettää sillä tavalla.

Mutta Miguel ei vain voinut tehdä niin. Hän vihasi Cheliä pettämisestä, itseään siitä, ettei hän ollut tajunnut Chelin kieroutta aikaisemmin, mutta hän ei koskaan todella voisi vihata Tuliota. Tulio saattoi olla ahne, kullanhimoinen, ylihuolestunut, neuroottinen ja hän melkein oli jättänyt Miguelin ikuisiksi ajoiksi tytön vuoksi, jonka hän oli tuntenut neljä päivää, mutta Miguel ei voinut vihata Tuliota, vaikka olisi miten halunnut. Tulio oli hänen ystävänsä, partnerinsa, rikoskumppaninsa ja sielunveljensä. He olivat olleet erossa toisistaan enimmillään yhden päivän siitä lähtien kun he olivat 12-vuotiaita. He olivat tehneet köyhinä, periaatteessa orpoina poikina verivalan ja luvanneet aina pysyä yhdessä. He olivat kohdanneet satoja tiukkoja tilanteita ja vaikeuksia ja he olivat aina tavalla tai toisella selvinneet niistä. He olivat matkustelleet ympäri Espanjaa, joskus vuokranneet pienen ja likaisen huoneen jostain motellista ja nukkuneet joskus kadulla, mutta Miguel oli koko teini- ja aikuisikänsä nukkunut lähellä Tuliota, useimmiten tämän kanssa samassa sängyssä tai missä he sitten ikinä nukkuivatkaan. Se kumpi oli aiemmin herännyt, oli herättänyt myös toisen ja Miguel oli tottunut heräämään siihen, kun Tulio kutsui häntä pehmeästi nimeltä ja ravisteli vähän hänen olkapäätään. Hän oli tottunut siihen, että he kulkivat, tanssivat ja soittivat kaduilla kovaäänisesti, saaden ihmisiltä outoja katseita. Hän oli usein kulkenut sankassa ihmisvilinässä pitäen kiinni Tulion hihasta tai liivistä, jotta he eivät ajautuisi erilleen toisistaan. Kun he olivat alkaneet varastaa ja huijata rahoja ihmisiltä, he olivat saaneet yhteisen etsintäkuulutusjulisteen. Miguel muisti, kuinka he olivat seisseet sen edessä ja Tulio oli nojannut häneen, virnistänyt ja sanonut: "Me näytetään muuten pirun hyviltä tuossa." Miguel oli ollut samaa mieltä.

He olivat olleet vuosia läheisempiä kuin useimmat naimisissa olevat parit. He kutsuivat toisiaan välillä "kullaksi" ja "muruksi", tosin vain silloin kun kukaan muu ei kuullut. Se vain tuntui luontevalta, sillä he todella rakastivat toisiaan, vaikka he eivät siitä erityisemmin puhuneet. Ja miksipä olisivat? Se oli itsestään selvä asia, yksi elämän totuuksista. Miguel oli jo alkanut ajatella, että Tulion alituinen läsnäolo oli yhtä varmaa kuin se, että vesi oli märkää.

Siksi hänen maailmankuvansa oli järkkynyt, kun Tulio oli sanonut ne kaksi sanaa, jotka kaiversivat ikuiset arvet Miguelin sydämeen.

'_Miguel sikseen'_

Vaalea mies katsoi ylös maasta ainoaa ja parasta ystäväänsä, joka kulki hänen edellään ja etsi epätoivon vimmalla naista, jota hän ei oikeasti tuntenut, eikä välittänyt siitä että hänen elämänmittainen ystävänsä pystyi hädin tuskin enää kävelemään. Miguel mietti, mahtaisiko Tulio huomata, vaikka hän vain kaatuisi maahan ja jäisi siihen. Tai välittikö Tulio hänestä enää lainkaan.

Mutta Miguel välitti Tuliosta. Se oli asia, joka tuskin tulisi koskaan muuttumaan. Siksi hän kärsi niin kovasti Tulion puolesta ja siksi hän ei pystynyt olemaan ilkeä Tuliolle, vaikka hän sen olisikin ehkä ansainnut.

Mutta hänen oma kuntonsa alkoi pettää, samoin Tulion, joka ei vain suostunut antamaan periksi. Ilta alkoi hämärtyä ja aurinko alkoi laskea. Miguel ei ollut tavallisesti kauhean pelokas, mutta päämäärätön kulkeminen viidakossa pimeällä ei tuntunut hänestä kovin hyvältä. Lisäksi hänen jalkansa alkoivat pettää alta. Hän ei ollut koskaan kävellyt näin pitkään yhtäjaksoisesti ja niin vaikeassa maastossa.

Mutta yhtäkkiä viidakko loppui ja he huomasivat olevansa rannalla. Meri aaltoili heidän edessään oranssinpunaisena laskevasta auringosta. Ranta ei ollut sama, jolle he olivat rantautuneet ikuisuuksia sitten, sillä heidän soutuveneestään ei näkynyt jälkeäkään sen paremmin kuin Cortesin laivastostakaan. He saattoivat hyvinkin olla aivan toisella puolella saarta.

Tulio antoi hymynsä viimeinkin hyytyä kokonaan. Edessä oli vain loputon meri, hiekkaa ja viidakkoa. Ei Altivoa eikä Cheliä. Ei hevosen jälkiä hiekassa. Tulio tuijotti merelle, yrittäen selvittää hänen kierroksilla kulkevia aivojaan ja miettiä jotain selitystä tilanteeseen, siis jotain muuta kuin sen itsestään selvimmän.

"Tulio…" Miguelin ääni tuli kuin jostain hyvin kaukaa. Hän ei ollut puhunut sanaakaan pitkään aikaan, mikä oli hyvin epätyypillistä. Toinen asia, mikä oli outoa, oli Miguelin ääni: se oli heikko, melkeinpä hauras ja käheä.

Hän kääntyi ja henkäisi terävästi. Miguel oli polvillaan hiekassa, hiukset sekaisin ja kiillottomat. Miguel tärisi ja kun hän nosti kasvonsa, Tulio näki hikinorojen virtaavan hänen samentuneilla kasvoillaan.

"Voi luoja… Miguel…" Tulio kyykistyi ystävänsä eteen, tietämättä, mikä tehdä tai sanoa. Hän huomasi yhtäkkiä, kuinka hänen omatkin jalkansa olivat kankeat ja hänen vaatteensa olivat repeytyneet. Kuinka kauan he olivat kävelleet? Ja miten pitkän matkan? Tulio ei osannut edes sanoa. Hän ei ollut kyennyt ajattelemaan muuta kuin Chelin löytymistä. Oliko hän todella raahannut parhaan ystävänsä tällaiseen kuntoon?

"Me emme löydä Cheliä, Tulio… hän jätti meidät. Olen pahoillani Tulio, mutta meidän… meidän pitäisi pysähtyä. Anteeksi…" Miguel sanoi käheästi, katsoen Tuliota suoraan silmiin.

Tulio avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan. Sanoakseen, että se ei ollut totta. Chel rakasti häntä, eikö niin? Miksi hän sitten jättäisi Tulion? Eihän Chel selviäisi yksin, ilman… oh.

Tulio sulki silmänsä ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän oli niin typerä. Niin kuvottavan typerä! Miten hän saattoikin langeta sellaiseen ansaan, hän, Tulio, joka oli puolet elämästään tienannut elantonsa huijaamalla ihmisiä?

Niin, tietenkin. Chelin suunnitelma. Päästä pois El Doradosta: sitä varten hänellä oli hevonen. Aloittaa uusi elämä: sitä varten hänellä oli kulta. Ja Tulio? Ei hän tarvitsisi Tuliota mihinkään.

Kyyneleet kostuttivat Tulion silmät, mutta hän räpytteli ne pois. Hän ei itkisi huijarinaisen takia, ei ikinä. Hän avasi silmänsä ja näki vihreät silmät edessään. Silmät, jotka huokuivat anteeksipyyntöä, vaikka Tulio se tässä oli se, jonka piti pyytää anteeksi. Hänellä olisi Miguelille niin paljon hyvitettävää, alkaen tästä jumalattoman idioottimaisesta vaelluksesta, joka oli luhistanut Miguelin niin huonoon tilaan. Chel ei ehkä tarvinnut Tuliota, mutta Miguel tarvitsi.

"Älä pyydä anteeksi," Tulio sanoi. "Minun tässä pitäisi niin tehdä. Mitä minä olen tehnyt sinulle…" hän auttoi ystävänsä istumisasentoon ja piti tätä pystyssä. Sitten hän otti Miguelin kengät ja sukat pois ja tunsi sydämessään kauhean piston, kun hän näki Miguelin jalkaterien olevan hioutumilla ja rakkuloilla. Sitten hän riisui liivinsä, kävi kastelemassa sen meriveteen ja pyyhki partnerinsa hikistä otsaa. Miguel hymyili kaivatulle viileydelle ja sille, että Tulio viimein tuli järkiinsä. Tumma mies oli paljon rauhallisempi, kuin hän oli kuvitellut tämän olevan. Hän näytti surulliselta, mutta ei mitenkään erityisen epätoivoiselta tai järkyttyneeltä. Kun oivallus oli iskenyt häneen, hän oli rutistanut silmänsä kiinni ja näyttänyt hyvin vihaiselta ihan pienen hetken, mutta kun hän oli avannut silmänsä, hän näytti vain surulliselta ja kenties… huolestuneelta?

"Sattuuko sinua paljon?" Tulio kysyi vähän kömpelösti.

Miguel hymyili hieman. "Ei enää. Mutta minulla on hirveä nälkä ja jano, kuten varmaan sinullakin?"

Kun Tulio alkoi kuunnella omaa kehoaan vielä enemmän, hän tajusi, että hän todella oli hyvin nälkäinen ja janoinen. He olivat viimeksi syöneet aamiaista El Doradon temppelissä. Siitäkin tuntui olevan jo ikuisuus.

"Ah. No minä haen jotain… öm…" Tulio katseli avuttomana ympärilleen.

"Vettä oli lähistöllä olevassa lähteessä ja puissa on hedelmiä," Miguel sanoi.

"Aivan, tiesin sen."

Kun Tulio meni hakemaan muonaa, Miguel jäi istumaan hiekkaan. Hän katsoi, kuinka Tulio seisoi yhden hedelmäpuun edessä ja katseli korkealle oksistoon jossa hedelmät kasvoivat. Miguel pudisti päätään. Ei Tulio selviäisi ikimaailmassa ilma häntä.

"Nosta minua."

Tulio kääntyi katsomaan Miguelia, joka ihmeen kaupalla oli kävellyt hänen taakseen.

"Ei,Miguel, kyllä minä ne saan, kunhan…"

"Sen kun nostat vaan, niin saadaan jotain syömistä."

Tulio ei väittänyt vastaan, kerrankin. Hän nyökkäsi, kumartui ja antoi Miguelin nousta hänen olkapäilleen.

"Anteeksi, Miguel. Minusta ei taida olla mihinkään ilman sinua…" Tulio sanoi vaisusti. Hän oli ajatellut tekevänsä palveluksen ystävälleen ja olisi halunnut edes vähän hyvittää kaikkea Miguelille aiheuttamaansa tuskaa. Mutta hän ei pystynyt siihen ja tunsi itsensä poikkeuksellisen luuseriksi.

"Ei niin," Miguel sanoi leikkisästi, poimien hedelmiä nopeasti. "mutta se ei haittaa. Olen tottunut siihen."

"Ei kun ihan tosi," Tulio sanoi haudanvakavana. "Jos olisit jäänyt El Doradoon, istuisin varmaan yksin rannalla ja kuolisin pikkuhiljaa nälkään."

Miguel ei sanonut tähän mitään. Hän tuli alas ystävänsä olkapäiltä ja työnsi violetit hedelmät tämän syliin. "Vie nämä tuonne rannalle ja kerää kuivia puita niin voimme tehdä tulen. Minä haen vettä," hän sanoi neutraalilla äänellä.

Todellisuudessa, kun hän käveli kohti vesilähdettä, hänen sisuksensa kiersivät kehää hänen vatsassaan ja hänen rintaansa puristi. Entä jos hän olisikin jäänyt? Hän eläisi palvonnan ja mukavuuksien keskellä kauniissa ja ystävällisessä kaupungissa. Hän juhlisi joka ilta, eikä näkisi ikinä nälkää. Hän pelaisi ja pitäisi hauskaa paikallisten kanssa ja näkisi mitä ihmeellisimpiä asioita joka ikinen päivä.

Ja samaan aikaan Tulio istuisi yksin ja hyljättynä rannalla, nääntyneenä, ilman tyttöään, ilman kultaansa ja ilman Miguelia.

No, nyt Miguel oli onneksi mukana. He pitäisivät huolen toisistaan ja Tulio unohtaisi lopulta katalan Chelin ja tajuaisi, että elämä on ihan hyvää ilman rikkauksia ja naisia. Heillä oli toisensa, eikö se ollut ainoa, mitä he tarvitsisivat?

Tulio ei ollut ikinä kunnolla tajunnut sitä. Miguelista tuntui, että hän otti heidän ystävyytensä ja kumppanuutensa itsestäänselvyytenä, eikä osannut arvostaa Miguelin taukoamatonta läsnäoloa, kunnes lopulta menetti sen. Ehkä hän oppisi lopulta arvostamaan sitä, mikä todella oli elämässä tärkeää: ihmiset, jotka todella välittivät. Tai, tässä tilanteessa, _ihminen_, joka todella välitti.

Miguel kumartui lähteen äärelle, kauhaisi vettä kädellään ja maistoi sitä. Se maistui puhtaalta ja raikkaalta, kuten hän oli arvellutkin. Mutta miten hän saisi sitä mukaansa?

Hän kaiveli paidan salaisia sisätaskuja ja löysikin onnekseen pienen nahkapussukan, joka hänen arvioittensa mukaan pitäisi veden sisällään. Teoria varmistui todeksi, kun hän upotti sen raikkaaseen lähteeseen ja se täyttyi helposti vedellä.

Kun Miguel palasi rantaan, Tulio oli kerännyt ehkä vähän liiankin ison kasan kuivia puita ja asetteli niitä nyt hyvään kasaan. Mustahiuksinen mies näytti uupuneelta, surulliselta ja niin kertakaikkisen jätetyltä, että Miguel karisti mielestään viimeisetkin kostonhalun ja katkeruuden rippeet ja hymyili kumppanilleen, kun hän saapui kohdalle.

"Selvä. Ei sitten muuta kuin tuli elämään niin saadaan juhlat pystyyn," hän sanoi, yrittäen keventää tunnelmaa. Se onnistui, ainakin osaksi: Tulio hymyili vinosti ja suki hiuksiaan niin kuin hän aina teki. Miguel sai tulen tehtyä suhteellisen nopeasti. Auringon viimeisetkin säteet katosivat meren taa ja ystävykset söivät ja joivat nuotion valossa, muuten täydellisessä pimeydessä. Tulio katsoi tanssivia liekkejä hiljaisena ja Miguel katseli puolestaan ystäväänsä huolestuneena.

"Tulio?"

"Niin?"

"Olen pahoillani siitä Chelin jutusta." Se oli maailman kömpelöin osanotto, mutta Miguelista tuntui, että hänen pitäisi sanoa jotakin.

"Niin minäkin. Tunnen itseni niin typeräksi…" Tulio huokaisi.

"Et sinä ole typerä. Tai ainakaan sen typerämpi kuin minä… minäkin menin lankaan," Miguel valehteli. Hän oli tosiasiassa epäillyt itsekseen Chelin aikomuksia, mutta oli vain jotenkin siirtänyt epäilykset syrjään. Hän teki niin vähän liiankin usein ja siitä koitui Miguelin elämässä enemmän tai vähemmän ongelmia.

"Ei, Miguel, tarkoitan tätä koko sotkua. Rikoin omia sääntöjäni, joita minä vannotin sinua seuraamaan. Lankesin Chelin viettelyyn, uskoin hänen jokaisen valheensa ja minä…" Tulio veti tärisevästi henkeä ja katsoi sitten Miguelia mitä syyllisin ilme kasvoillaan. "…melkein menetin sinut hänen takiaan. Elämänkumppanin... naisesta, jonka tunsin neljä päivää. Sitten kun Chel juoksee karkuun, minä raahaan sinua pitkin metsiä, roikkuen yhä Chelin ja tyhjien lupausten perässä, saaden sinut tuollaiseen kuntoon. Sitten, kun yritän hyvittää sen ja koettaa saada sinun olosi paremmaksi, en pystykään siihen."

Tulion poskelle vieri hiljainen kyynel. "Olen minäkin ystävä… maailman surkein sellainen."

Miguel nousi hitaasti ja vaivalloisesti ylös ja Tulio luuli pienen hetken, että Miguel vain kävelisi pois. Mutta sen sijaan, vaalea mies istahti hänen viereensä ja kiersi toisen kätensä tämän olkapäille.

"Olet parempi ystävä kuin luulet, Tulio," Miguel kertoi. "mutta… voitko luvata yhden jutun?"

Tulio laski päänsä Miguelin olkapäälle. "Mitä vain."

"Älä jätä minua enää, ethän?" Miguel kuiskasi hänen korvaansa. Hän pelkäsi nyt enemmän kuin ikinä, että Tulio joskus löytäisi jotain, joka menisi hänen edelleen. Hän halusi olla kaikkein tärkein.

"En ikinä," Tulio sanoi. "Kunhan sinäkään et jätä minua."

"Et pääse minusta enää eroon, vaikka yrittäisitkin," Miguel mutisi, tönäisten ystäväänsä kevyesti, saaden tämän hymyilemään.

He istuivat hetken mukavassa hiljaisuudessa. Vähän ajan kuluttua Miguelin luomet olivat käyneet raskaiksi ja hän huomasi sivulle katsoessaan, että Tulio oli jo sikeässä unessa hänen olkapäätään vasten


	2. Uusi alku

Aurinko hiipi ylväänä ja suurena horisontin takaa. Se värjäsi meren vaalean oranssiksi, alkoi kutitella eksoottisten kukkien terälehtiä auki ja paistoi suoraan Tulion silmiin.

"Miguel, sulje ikkuna…" hän mutisi. Hän raotti silmiään ja näki Miguelin vieressään, syvässä unessa. Vaalealla miehellä oli loistavat unenlahjat ja häntä ei häirinnyt yhtään hiekanjyväset hänen hiuksissaan, aurinko hänen silmissään tai se, että hänellä oli aivan varmasti kilo hiekkaa vaatteidensa sisällä. Miguelilla oli ihmeellinen tapa sopeutua joka tilanteeseen valittamatta.

Tuliokin yritti ihan tosissaan vain kääntää kylkeään ja unohtaa hiekan, auringon ja Miguelin vaimean kuorsauksen, mutta se oli hänelle mahdotonta. Hän tunsi itsensä likaiseksi, nälkäiseksi ja janoiseksi, mutta kumma kyllä, hänellä oli muuten melko hyvä olo. Chelin ajattelu ei sattunut enää niin paljon kuin hän olisi kuvitellut. Hän oli nukkunut yönsä suhteellisen hyvin, ottaen huomioon, että hänet oli juuri petetty nöyryyttävästi ja että hän nukkui rannalla.

Tulio nousi istumaan ja yritti ravistella hiekkaa hihoistaan, mutta melko tuloksetta.

"Yrm," Miguel sanoi, kun hiekkaa lensi hänen kasvoillensa, mutta ei herännyt. Tulio ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä ja pudistella päätään maassa makaavalle ystävälleen. Hän nukkui jalat koukussa rintansa edessä, varpaat yhtä lailla kippurassa ja kädet sellaisessa asennossa kuin hän yrittäisi tarttua johonkin. Tulio tiesi, että Miguel yleensä nukkui puristaen tyynyä rintaansa vasten ja nyt kun sellaista ei ollut, hän hapuili sitä kuitenkin. Miguelin vaalea tukka oli melkein kokonaan hänen naamallaan ja hiukset hänen suunsa edessä nousivat aina vähän väliä, kun hän hengitti ulos. Hän näytti niin rauhalliselta. Tulio mietti pikaisesti, näyttiköhän hän myös nukkuessaan rauhalliselta, vai oliko hänen kasvonsa keskittyneessä rutussa, kuten ne olivat lähes koko sen ajan kun hän oli hereillä.

"Kun me vanhenemme, minä saan naururyppyjä ja sinä huoliryppyjä," Miguel oli joskus tokaissut vitsillään. Mutta Tulio tiesi, että siinä oli perää.

Nyt, seistessään autiolla rannalla, vailla päämäärää tai suuntaa tai omaisuutta, hän yllättyi huomatessaan, kuinka seesteinen hänen olonsa oli. Se oli kummallista. Tämä oli ehkä kaikkein epätoivoisin tilanne mihin he olivat ikinä joutuneet… he olivat eksyksissä villillä saarella, luojan tähden! Tulio vilkaisi kuitenkin taas taakseen nukkuvaa Miguelia. Hän hymyili. Jotenkin hän viimein tajusi, että he selviäisivät, kunhan olisivat yhdessä. Niin tiukkaa paikkaa ei ollutkaan, etteivät he selviäisi siitä.

Tulio huokaisi syvään ja päätti mennä liottamaan rasittuneita jalkojaan viileässä merivedessä. Hän jätti nukkuvan Miguelin ja käveli rantaan, missä aallot pärskähtivät rantaan ja imeytyivät sitten vaahtona takaisin. Matalikossa oli erikokoisia kiviä ja Tulio päätti mennä istumaan yhden päälle.

Viilentävä tunne oli mitä tervetullein ja hänen jalkansa rentoutuivat, kun hän käveli kohti määränpäätään, keskikokoista kiveä, jonka päällä hän voisi hyvin istua ja liotella samalla jalka-parkojaan vedessä. Hän pääsikin kohteeseensa, kivertäen housunpunttejaan ylemmäs kun vedenpinta nousi. Hän istahti merileväiselle kivelle, otti hyvän asennon ja katseli yhä ylemmäs kiipeävää aurinkoa.

Sillä aikaa Miguel heräsi myös. Hän ojenteli jäseniään, mutisi jotain käsittämätöntä ja huokaisi. Sitten hänen silmänsä aukesivat ammolleen, hänen koko kehonsa jäykistyi ja hän nousi istumaan niin nopeasi, että hiekka pöllähti hänen päästään.

"TULIO!" hän huusi hullunlailla. Paikka hänen vieressään oli tyhjä, ei jälkiä, ei Tuliota, voi luoja, hän on taas lähtenyt…

"Olen täällä!"

Juuri kun Miguel oli päässyt pohtimaan, olisiko nyt hyvä aika purskahtaa itkuun, hän kuuli parhaan ystävänsä äänen, kuin se olisi ollut taivaallisten enkelten ääni. Hän katseli rannan suuntaan ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun näki Tulion istumassa kivellä, jalat vedessä, tukka sekaisin ja huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Miguelista se oli hyvin kaunis näky, ei vain turkoosin meren ja eksoottisen rannan vaan myös kivellä istuvan miehen takia. Miguel oli aina pitänyt Tuliota kauniina olentona, vaikka hän ei sitä kyllä miehelle itselleen koskaan sanoisi.

Sydän pamppaili Miguelin rinnassa tuhatta ja sataa ja hän otti aikansa tasatakseen hengityksensä. Tulio oli luvannut jäädä, hän ei jättäisi Miguelia enää koskaan. Eikä hänellä sitä paitsi olisi paikkaa minne mennä, hän kuolisi yksinään tällä saarella. Silti, menetettyä luottamusta ei ollut helppo saada takaisin, vaikka Miguel tiesi, miten pahoillaan Tulio oli kaikesta tapahtuneesta.

Sillä aikaa Tulio oli hätkähtänyt, kun Miguel oli yhtäkkiä noussut kuin ammus ja huutanut melkein epätoivoisesti hänen nimeään. _Hän pelkää että karkaan, _hän ajatteli ja vihasi itseään enemmän kuin koskaan ennen.

"Olen täällä!" Tulio huusi kovaa, jotta vaalea mies varmasti kuulisi.

Miguel pyörähti ympäri ja helpottui silminnähden. Hänen olkapäänsä rentoutuivat, hänen silmänsä palasivat normaalin kokoisiksi ja hän henkäisi syvään.

_Voikohan hän enää ikinä luottaa minuun? Olemmeko koskaan yhtä läheisiä kuin ennen? Olenko minä nyt pilannut kaiken?_

Tulion silmät kostuivat. Hän vihasi itseään. Jos hän vain voisi satuttaa itseään niin paljon, että he olisivat Miguelin kanssa tasoissa.. hän vain toivoi, ettei Miguel satuttaisi häntä kostoksi, lähtemällä itse. Miguel nimittäin selviäisi yksinkin, Tulio taas… tuskinpa.

Mutta se olisi hänelle oikein, eikö niin? Se olisi hänelle juuri sopiva rangaistus, herätä aamulla, ypöyksin ja kuolla hiljalleen nälkään. Joku löytäisi hänen kellastuneet luunsa rannalta ja miettisivät, miten ruumis oli joutunut tuohon.

Yhtäkkiä Miguel oli siinä, hänen vieressään, jalat sääriä myöten vedessä, kasvoillaan pieni hymy, joka helpotti Tuliota suuresti.

"Mahdunko minäkin?" blondi kysyi. Tulio nyökkäsi ja siirtyi vähän kivellään. Miguel istui.

"Anteeksi kun pelästytin. Ei.. ei ollut tarkoitus," Tulio mutisi.

"Näh. Itse olen yliherkkä," Miguel sanoi huolettoman kuuloisesti.

"Sinulla on syytäkin olla, Miguel," Tulio sanoi vakavasti ja katsoi sitten suoraan vihreisiin silmiin. "Kummallista, että edes suostut enää puhumaan kanssani."

Miguel kallisti päätään ja hymyili rauhoittavasti. Hän kietoi kätensä ystävänsä ympärille. "Hei, me oltiin molemmat tyhmiä. Minäkin olin valmis jäämään tuntemattomien ihmisten luo ennen kuin olisin seurannut sinua."

"Sinulla oli syy jäädä… Miguel," Tulio veti henkeä ja tarttui kädellään Miguelin käteen, joka oli hänen olkapäällään. "Tiedän, että se on vaikeaa, mutta… luuletko, että voisit antaa minulle anteeksi sen… mitä sanoin… siellä temppelissä? Jos vain ikinä voisin, menisin takaisin ajassa ja pyyhkisin sen naisen pois tieltäni kuin pölypalleron. Tiedän, ettei hän ole syyllinen koko sotkuun, vaan minä, mutta hän sai minun pääni pyörälle ja minut sanomaan kaikkia lupauksia ja asioita, joita en todellakaan uskonut ikinä sanovani… voi luoja. Voi hyvä luoja, mitä minä olen sinulle tehnyt, Migu…"

Viimeistään vanha lempinimi hellitti Miguelin sydämen kovettuneimmatkin palaset. Hän huomasi, kuinka Tulion piti räpytellä, jottei hän itkisi. Hän tarkoitti kaikkea, mitä hän sanoi, ja Miguel tiesi sen. Tulio oli harvoin niin avoin ja tunteellinen, joten silloin kun hän oli, hän oli tosissaan.

"Voi, Tuli. Kyllä sinä tiedät, etten minä ole pitkävihainen, varsinkaan sinulle. Usko pois, kaikki on ihan hyvin. Minä ymmärrän kyllä…" Miguel sanoi rehellisesti.

"Annat anteeksi?" Tulio sanoi, toivo loistaen hänen sinisistä silmistään.

"Hei, millainen ystävä minä olisin, ellen antaisi?" Miguel sanoi ja tönäisi ystäväänsä vähäsen.

"Parempi kuin minä ainakin…" Tulio murahti.

Miguel sai tarpeekseen vakavasta keskustelusta. Hän ei ollut vihainen, eikä katkera, vain onnellinen siitä, että he olivat taas yhdessä ja taas pulassa, kuten ennen vanhaan. Hänen mielestään kaikki oli ihan hyvin ja menneet olivat menneitä.

Hän nousi ylös.

"Mennään uimaan," hän sanoi. Tulio katsoi ylös ystäväänsä, joka vaihtoi puheenaihetta ja äänensävyä niin yhtäkkiä.

"Mitä..?"

"Tule nyt, olen ihan hiekassa ja hiessä, mennään uimaan!" Miguel sanoi ja repi Tulion hihaa kuin innokas koiranpentu. Eihän siihen voinut sanoa ei.

Tulio ehti virnistää ilkikurisesti. Sitten hän pinkaisi ohjuksen lailla Miguelin ohi ja juoksi yhä syvemmälle veteen ja kuuli pärskeestä ja naurusta, että Miguel oli aivan hänen takanaan.

"Senkin juonittelija!" Miguel huudahti iloisesti ja tarttui Tuliota liivistä. Pitempi mies kaatui päistikkaa veteen ja huomasi yhtäkkiä olevansa veden alla. Siellä hän näki kuinka Miguelin päätön keho juoksi kauemmas hänestä. Tulion kasvoille tuli viekas ilme.

"Hahaa, sainpas sinut…" Miguel hiljeni, sillä Tulio ei noussut pintaan kuten hän oli kuvitellut. Itse asiassa, hän ei nähnyt koko miestä missään, vaikka vesi oli lähes läpikuultavaa. Ennen kuin Miguel ehti tehdä tästä mitään johtopäätöstä, hän näki ensin sekunnin murto-osan Tulion iloiset kasvot muutaman sentin päässä omistaan ja sitten hänen kasvoillaan oli vettä.

"Ah! Senkin pikku…!" Miguel aloitti, mutta sai yhä vain lisää vettä päälleen, kun Tulio roiski sitä voimiensa takaa. Miguel nauroi ja alkoi roiskia takaisin. Tulio sukelsi uudelleen turvaan roiskeilta, mutta Miguel, joka ei aikonut langeta samaan ansaan uudestaan, sukelsi myös.

Kaksi miestä sukelteli toistensa perässä, repien toisiaan vaatteitaan ja nousten välillä pintaan, heittäen toisilleen jonkin hölmön haasteen kuin pikkupojat. Mutta eipä sillä ollut juurikaan väliä, sillä kukaan ei ollut todistamassa heidän lapsellisia leikkejään.

Tulion yleensä niin siisti poninhäntä oli lähes kokonaan auennut ja hänen mustat kiharansa leijuivat vedessä hänen kasvojensa ympärillä. Miguelin suorat, vaaleat hiukset leijuivat yhtä lailla kuin merilevä veden alla ja hänen löysä, punainen paitansa velloi hänen paljon kapeamman kehonsa ympärillä. Tulio huomasi ajattelevansa, kuinka suloiselta Miguel näytti, silmät ihmetyksestä pyöreinä, posket täynnä ilmaa. Meri itsessään oli läpinäkyvää, silti niin sinistä ja kaikki oli niin mystistä. Pohjassa kiilteli mitä erilaisimmat kivet ja niiden luona uivat kirjavat, monenkokoiset kalat. Miguel tunsi olevansa kuin jonkinlaisessa ihmemaassa.

Miehet rikkoivat vedenpinnan sadannen kerran sinä päivänä ja he nauroivat, kun heidät molempien hiukset olivat liimautuneet heidän kasvoilleen.

"Okei, okei… viimeinen haaste ja sitten rannalle, käykö?" Tulio sanoi, sillä hän ja hänen keuhkonsa alkoivat väsyä sukeltamisesta.

"Selvä," Miguel sanoi. "Hmm… okei, näetkö tuon suoraan meidän alapuolella olevan, mustavalkoraitaisen kiven?"

Tulio tunki päänsä veden alle ja näki tosiaan muista kivistä erottuvan mustavalkoisen kiven melko syvällä pohjassa.

"Luuletko, että pystyisit hakemaan sen?" Miguel kysyi, kun Tulio tuli taas pintaan.

Tulio pyöritteli silmiään.

"Tietysti pystyn!" hän sanoi itsevarmasti.

Mutta se vaati kaksi yritystä ennen kun hän toi mukanaan nyrkin kokoisen kiven.

"No niin, kelpaako?" Tulio sanoi, vähän nolostuneena, että kiven hakemisessa meni niin kauan. Miguel nyökkäsi ja Tulio nosti kätensä heittääkseen kiven pois.

"Älä!" Miguel huudahti. "Anna se minulle."

Hämmentynyt Tulio ojensi kiven ystävälleen, mutta ei kysynyt, miksi Miguel tahtoi kiveä niin kovasti. Miguel halusi usein melko älyttömiä juttuja, hyvänä esimerkkinä El Doradon kartan.

He uivat takaisin rantaan ja lähtivät hakemaan syömistä. Miguel tunki uuden aarteensa taskuunsa.

"Miguel?" Tulio sanoi, kun hän istui Miguelin olkapäillä, keräten violetteja hedelmiä.

"Niin?"

"Oletko ajatellut… aiommeko me jäädä tänne?"

Miguel naurahti. "Älä minulta kysy, sinähän suunnitelmia suollat."

Tulio hymyili vanhalle repliikille. "No, me emme oikeastaan voi muuta. Voisimme etsiä Cortesin laivaston tai meidän onnettoman soutuveneemme, mutta vaikka jotenkin onnistuisimme löytämään ne, todennäköisesti me kuolisimme ennen kuin pääsisimme Espanjaan tai minnekään muuallekaan. Toinen vaihtoehto olisi etsiä El Dorado, mutta sinne tuskin kukaan enää koskaan pääsee. Joten… olemme kai sitten täällä…" Tulion ääni hiljeni kun hän itsekin tajusi sen: he olisivat melko varmasti loppuelämänsä jumissa keskellä villiä luontoa, vain Miguel ja hän. Hän yllätti itsensä omalla tyyneydellään. Hän puoliksi odotti, että hän alkaisi panikoida, kuten yleensä.

"Hmm, olet varmaan oikeassa," Miguel sanoi, melko huolettomasti hänkin. "Meidän ei varmaan kannata lähteä rämpimään tuonne pusikkoon, nyt kun meillä ei ole karttaakaan. Sitä paitsi, me pärjätään, eikö?"

Tulio nyökkäsi ja hymyili. Loppuelämä rannalla loikoillen parhaan ystävänsä kanssa ei kuulostanut yhtään hullummalta. Tietenkin Tulio oli aina Tulio: epäilevät ajatukset yrittivät puskea tietään hänen aivoihinsa, mutta hän pyyhki ne mielestään.

Miguel, joka oli myös odottanut Tulion edes sanovan jonkun poikittaisen sanan tai jopa alkavan panikoida, yllättyi myös.

"Se ei haittaa sinua, vai?" hän kysyi varovaisesti.

Tulio pyyhki hiuksia pois otsaltaan ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Ei, ei oikeastaan. Tai siis, mitä meitä Espanjassa edes odottaisi? Olemme etsintäkuulutettuja, köyhiä ja kylmissämme. Täällä on ruokaa, juomaa, lämmin ja kukaan ei halua päitämme," hän sanoi. "Tosin… aiommeko syödä pelkkiä hedelmiä? Ei sillä, että valitan, mutta…"

Miguelkin oli miettinyt asiaa. Hän tiesi, ettei kaksi miestä voinut elää loputtomiin pelkillä hedelmillä.

"Voisimme kalastaa?" hän ehdotti. Hän polvistui ja otti lähteestä pussukkaansa vettä. Tulion tekonauru kuului hänen takaansa.

"Joo, just! Paljain käsin nappaamme kaloja? Miguel, oletkohan sinä saanut auringonpistoksen tai jotain?" hän huudahti. Miguel ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä. Tulio kuulosti nyt paljon enemmän itseltään kuin pitkään aikaan.

"No en, kultaseni. Sen kun löydämme jonkun hyvän kepin, voimme seivästää kaloja!" hän vastasi omaan, luottavaiseen tapaansa.

Tulio hymähti pilkkaavasti. "Juupa juu… Ei kalojen nappaaminen kuule ole niin helppoa!"

Tulio kuitenkin hieraisi silmiään, kun Miguel myöhemmin nousi rantaan, toisessa kädessään terävä keppi, jonka hän oli veistellyt ja toisessa todellakin kaksi pientä kalaa.

"Ei se niin vaikeaa ole," Miguel sanoi itseensä tyytyväisenä ja Tulio hymähti taas, mutta ei jaksanut pitää ylpeyttään yllä. Hän maistoi suussaan jo herkullisen kalan. Hän oli syönyt viimeksi kunnolla El Doradon temppelissä, kultaisilta lautasilta… se tuntui niin kaukaiselta.

"Miguel," Tulio huokaisi, kun heidän mahansa olivat täynnä herkullista kalaa. "Olenko ikinä kertonut sinulle, että sinä olet kertakaikkisen… mahtava."

Tulio sulki silmänsä nautinnollisesti eikä huomannut kuinka hänen kumppaninsa punastui hieman. Tuliolta kuuli harvoin noin ylistäviä kommentteja.

"No… se oli ihan pikku juttu…" hän vastasi vaatimattomasti. Hän oli kyllä aika ylpeä itsestään: kalojen nappaaminen oli ollut hieman vaikeaa, ainakin aluksi.

"En käsitä, miten osaat noin hyvin kaikkea. Tai siis, opit niin nopeasti uusia taitoja. Miten ihmeessä…?" loppu Tulion lauseesta jäi suuren haukotuksen alle. Lämmin nuotio ja hyvä ruoka saivat hänet uneliaaksi. Aurinko alkoikin jo laskea horisontin taa.

"Väsyttääkö?" Miguel kysyi tietäväisesti hymyillen.

"Joo-hh," Tulio vastasi, haukotellen jälleen. Hänen silmänsä olivat puoliksi kiinni.

"No nuku sitten, hölmö," blondi hymähti leikkisästi ja tökkäsi Tuliota rintaan etusormellaan. Se yksinään riitti saamaan Tulion nopeasti vaaka-asentoon pehmeälle hiekalle. Pian kuului hiljaista kuorsausta, kun Tulio vaipui sikeään uneen.

Miguel valvoi, kunnes kuu kohosi taivaalle. Hän katseli välillä rauhallisena nukkuvaa ystäväänsä ja huokaisi hiljaa. Tulio oli niin rauhallinen, ettei Miguel ihan tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen iloita vai huolestua. Toisaalta oli hienoa, että Tulio suhtautui heidän tilanteeseen niin hyvin, mutta toisaalta se ei ollut yhtään hänen tapaistaan. Oli myös outoa, miten Tulio oli päässyt Chelin ja tämän petoksen yli niin nopeasti. Hän ei näyttänyt juuri edes ajattelevan asiaa, eikä ollut ottanut sitä koko päivänä oikeastaan kunnolla edes puheeksi. Tulio ei näyttänyt olevan mitenkään ahdistunut, panikoiva tai… tuliomainen. Kuin hän olisi viimein löytänyt jonkinlaisen rauhan.

Miguel kaivoi mustavalkoisen kiven paitansa taskusta. Kivi ei ollut läheskään niin hieno kuivana kuin meren pohjassa, mutta se oli kyllä siitä huolimatta erikoinen kivi. Se oli jotain, minkä Tulio oli tuonut hänelle, vaikka siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä. Hän oli jopa nähnyt vaivaa sen saamiseksi. Jostain syystä Miguel piti siitä, kun Tulio oikein ponnisteli, vain saadakseen Miguelin iloiseksi.

Miguel päätti, että hänkin tekisi kaikkensa saadakseen Tulion iloiseksi ja kenties jopa onnelliseksi


	3. Asiat halki

Seuraavat päivät kuluivat kuten ensimmäinenkin: ystävykset uivat, söivät hedelmiä kalaa ja yhden taskuravun, jonka päälle Tulio oli vahingossa istunut, juttelivat ja nauroivat ja istuivat iltaisin nuotion äärellä. Kun heitä alkoi väsyttää, he kaatua mätkähtivät yksinkertaisesti maahan ja nukahtivat.

Tulio oli epäillyt sitä, olisiko heidän elämänsä minkäänlaista ilman toisia ihmisiä. Muutaman päivän sisällä hän kuitenkin tajusi, etteivät he oikeasti olleet ikinä tarvinneet muita ihmisiä muuhun kuin rahanhankintaan ja autiolla rannalla rahaa ei tarvittaisi. Tulio nauttikin siitä, kuinka hänen ei tarvinnut alituisesti huolehtia heidän rahatilanteestaan, mitä he saisivat milloinkin syödäkseen ja missä he nukkuisivat yöt. Kaikki rannalla oli ilmaista ja heidän.

Ilman ongelmia he eivät kuitenkaan selvinneet.

Koska Miguel oli Miguel, hän näki kaiken edessään seikkailuna, mikä aiheutti Tuliolle ylimääräistä sydämentykytystä, mutta se ei toisaalta ollut mitään uutta. Miguel tahtoi tutkia kaikkea, meren pohjasta puiden latvaan. Hän saattoi sukellella useita tunteja meressä tai kiivetä kuin vaalea apina korkeaan puuhun. Tulio ei voinut muuta kuin huolestua.

"Voisitko… pysyä maassa… edes hetken!?" hän huusi tyynen Miguelin edessä kerran, kun vaalea mies hypähti alas korkeasta puusta, jonka latvassa hän oli hetki sitten roikkunut. Tulio oli varma, että jonain kertana oksa Miguelin alla katkeaisi ja tämä putoaisi kymmenen metriä maahan. Miguel tavalliseen tapaansa vain kohautti olkiaan ja hymyili.

"Mistä lähtien sinä olet ollut minun lapsenvahtini?" hän kysyi ja yritti ohittaa Tulion, mutta tumma mies ei päästänyt häntä.

"Ikuisuuksista lähtien!" hän sanoi vihaisena. "Sinä olet aina pistämässä itseäsi pulaan, etkä mieti ennen kuin teet!"

Miguel riuhtaisi itsensä irti Tulion otteesta. Nyt hänkin oli ärsyyntynyt.

"No anteeksi vain, että yritän tehdä elämästä elämisen arvoista! Jos on liian varovainen, menettää kaiken hauskan!" hän sanoi.

"Jos ei ole tarpeeksi varovainen, voi päästä hengestään!" Tulio huusi takaisin. "Miten monta kertaa minä olen saanut sydänkohtauksen, kun sinä vain menet ja teet jotakin typerää! Esimerkiksi El Doradossa! Minä sanoin, että älä mene ulos temppelistä, mutta EI, sinä vain menet, koska sinä et välitä!"

"Ei se näyttänyt sinua hirveästi häiritsevän, eihän? Sait Miguelin pois tieltä, jotta voit keskittyä Cheliin ja _unohtaa _parhaan ystäväsi kaikessa rauhassa!" Miguel huusi, yhtäkkiä hirveän kovalla äänellä. Hän ei ollut muistanutkaan, kuinka paljon se oli sattunut häntä ja kuinka paljon se itketti häntä joka yö.

Tulio ei tiennyt miten kaikki oli johtanut tähän, mutta hän tuijotti suurin silmin Miguelia, joka katsoi häntä vihreät silmät raivosta hehkuen ja kyynelistä kiiltäen.

"Sinä… kuulit sen?" Tulio sanoi hiljaa. Raivo katosi Miguelin kasvoilta: jäljelle jäi vain syvä suru ja pettymys.

"Et ehtinyt hirveästi huolehtia minun perääni, ethän?" hän sanoi, kääntyi ja juoksi pois. Tulio ei seurannut.

Tulio ei vihannut mitään muuta kuin olla riidoissa Miguelin kanssa, varsinkin jos kyse oli siitä, että hän oli jotenkin loukannut ystäväänsä jotenkin. Hän tiesi täsmälleen, kuinka Miguelin isot ja syvän vihreät silmät katsoivat häntä loukkaantuneena, kuinka koko hänen olemuksensa haurastui ja pieneni, kun hän istui surullisena jossakin. Pahinta oli se, kun hän itki. Miguel yritti olla itkemättä, mutta samaan aikaan hän ei voinut sille mitään. Loppujen lopuksi Miguel päätyi itkemään, mutta pyyhi jatkuvasti kyyneleitään pois tai piilotti kasvonsa, jotta Tulio ei huomaisi, kuinka heikko hän oli. Se oli Tuliosta vielä kamalampaa katsottavaa kuin avoin itkeminen.

Juuri tällaisena hän löysi Miguelin istumassa rantakalliolla. Aurinko laski ja värjäsi kalliolla istuvan miehen surkean hahmon oranssiksi. Miguel tärisi. Hän oli painanut päänsä polviinsa, vaalea tukka valuen alas hänen niskastaan.

Tulio puri huultaan. Hän ei ollut hyvä pyytämään anteeksi. Hän harvoin edes pyysi anteeksi, mutta nyt hän tiesi, että hänen oli pakko. Asiat eivät muuten ikinä selviäisi.

"Miguel…" hän sanoi hiljaa. Hän ei saanut vastausta.

Tulio kahlasi hänen luokseen ja seisoi siinä hetken kiusallisena hetken, miettien oikeita sanoja. Niitä ei tuntunut löytyvän. Hän ei voisi ikinä pyyhkiä niitä sanoja pois.

"Luulin, että annoit minulle anteeksi, Migu," hän sanoi, yhä seisten hyvän välimatkan päässä ainoasta ystävästään.

Miguel nyyhkäisi. "Ei ole kyse siitä…" hän mutisi. Hän nosti kasvonsa ja katsoi suurilla silmillään, jotka rikkoivat Tulion sydämen palasiksi. "En ole vihainen sinulle: minähän sanoin sinulle, etten voisi vihata sinua. Olen vain… pettynyt, kai…"

"Tai siis… jos olet ihan rehellinen… merkitsenkö minä sinulle mitään? Olenko minä vain… joku… jonka voi korvata noin vain?" hänen äänensä hajosi. Hän sulki silmänsä ja vihasi omaa heikkouttaan. Miksei hän vain voinut olla tulisesti vihainen? Miksei hän pystynyt siihen, se olisi paljon helpompaa.

Hän kuuli Tulion istuvan hänen viereensä ja tunsi sitten kädet olkapäällään. Hän olisi halunnut riuhtaista itsensä irti, mutta ei tehnyt sitä.

"Kukaan tai mikään ei voi ikinä, _ikinä, _korvata sinua, ymmärrätkö? Sinä olet minun paras ystäväni, kumppanini, sielunveljeni, parempi puoleni, Miguel… en tiedä mikä helvetti minuun meni, kun sanoin jotain niin kamalaa. Voisin vierittää syyn sen pikku huoran niskoille, mutta… itsehän minä sen sanoin. Joten syy on minun. Enkä voi tehdä muuta, kuin yrittää todistaa sinulle, että sinä olet korvaamaton. Kalliimpi kuin koko El Doradon ja Espanjan kulta-aarteet yhteensä."

Miguel piti silmänsä kiinni ja nojasi kumppaninsa olkapäähän.

Tulio tiukensi otettaan Miguelista ja veti tämän lähemmäs. "Kun olimme lähdössä pois, minun teki mieli polvistua eteesi ja _anella _sinua tulemaan mukaan. Tiesin olevani aivan hukassa ilman sinua. Mutta olin niin ylpeä, etten tehnyt mitään. Olisin vain lähtenyt… voi luoja…"

Elämä ilman Miguelia. Elämä ilman elämistä.

"En voi uskoa, että olisin vain jättänyt sinut sinne…"

Miguel painoi päänsä Tulion kaulaan. Tulion sanat olivat kuin kaunista musiikkia hänelle. Hän tiesi, että ne olivat totta. Hän oli tuntenut Tulion vuosikausia, hän tunnisti sen, milloin Tulio laski leikkiä, valehteli tai oli tosissaan. Ja nyt hän oli kuolemanvakava. Hän oli halunnut kuulla Tulion sanovan hänelle, että hän merkitsi Tuliolle paljon, sillä hän itse tuskin voisi ajatella elämäänsä ilman toista miestä.

Lisäksi se, että Tulio kutsui Cheliä pikku huoraksi, sai hänen hymyilemään.

"Kalliimpi kuin kulta-aarteet? Kuka olet ja mitä olet tehnyt Tuliolle?" hän sanoi, paljon kevyemmällä äänensävyllä.

"Olen vakavissani, hei," Tulio sanoi ja alkoi leikkiä Miguelin kultaisilla hiuksilla. "Sitä paitsi, minun kaikki kultani kasvaa sinun päässäsi."

Se oli niin kornia, hän tiedosti sen, mutta mikä olisi parempi aika sanoa sellaista? Tulio tunsi Miguelin hymyilevän, joten sanat tekivät oikean vaikutuksensa.

"Juuri tuon takia en voi olla sinulle vihainen," Miguel mumisi. Hänestä oli niin kertakaikkisen ihanaa olla siinä, kuunnella Tulion sanoja, nojata häneen ja tuntea hänen kätensä hänen tukassaan. Hän ei ajatellut, miksi se tuntui siltä, vaan keskittyi vain siihen hetkeen. Se oli kuin hyvää unta.

"Sinä olet liian kiltti ja hyvä ihminen ollaksesi vihainen. Sen takia sinä olet jaksanut olla minun kanssani näin kauan," Tulio sanoi, nauttien siitä, että tunnelma oli keventynyt taas. Riitelyssä paras kohta oli ehdottomasti sopiminen.

"Ja… no olit sinä oikeassa. Ilman sinua minä tuskin olisin edes hengissä," blondi myönsi.

"En vain halua, että sinulle tapahtuu mitään."

Miguel katsoi viimein ylös ja hymyili Tuliolle, joka näytti niin rehelliseltä ja niin aidosti katuvaiselta, mutta kuitenkin jotenkin huolestuneelta. Vain Tulio onnistuisi saamaan kaikki tunteet näkymään kasvoiltaan niin tarkasti ja Miguel oli ainoa, joka pystyi niitä lukemaan.

"Tiedän," hän vastasi. "Yritän käyttäytyä tästedes, jooko?"

Tulio hymähti. "Ikään kuin sinä muka osaisit käyttäytyä," hän sanoi.

"Sanoin, että _yritän."_

Tulio naurahti pehmeästi hänen korvaansa.

He istuivat taas hiljaisuudessa. Oli jo pimeää, kun Miguelin pää alkoi nuokkua Tulion olkapäätä vasten. Vaalea mies haukotteli pitkään.

"Hei… joko sinä nukut?" Tulio kysyi, pelästyen vähän oman äänensä kovuutta niin pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Joo…" Miguel vastasi ja Tulio pyöritti silmiään.

"Jos menisimme nukkumaan rannalle? Saattaisi tuntua vähemmän selässä huomenaamuna," hän sanoi. Miguel nyökkäsi.

"Pääsenkö reppuselässä?" Tulio ei ihan oikeasti osannut sanoa, mistä hänen ystävänsä ideat tulivat, mutta hän oli aika varma, ettei ainakaan hänen aivoistaan.

"No et. Sen kun kävelet," Tulio tuhahti ja nousi ylös. Miguel ei hänen harmikseen seurannut.

"Tulio, jooko?" hän sanoi pienellä äänellä.

Mustahiuksinen mies huokaisi ärtyneenä. Hän kääntyi blondiin päin ja sai osakseen suurta koiranpentumaista vaikutusvoimaa, joka oli lähtöisin Miguelin suurista silmistä ja lerputtavasta alahuulesta.

"Sinä olet yksi iso lapsi," Tulio tokaisi. Miguel kohautti olkapäitään ja räpytti silmiään. "Sinä voit ihan hyvin kävellä," Tulio jatkoi, yrittäen olla katsomatta ystäväänsä päin."Et voi olla niin väsynyt. Ja minä en sitä paitsi jaksa kantaa sinua. Ja.. – lopeta tuo läähätys, Miguel- se nyt olisi vain typerää."

Juuri tämä oli silloin tällöin heidän ongelmansa: Tulio oli järkevä, suoraviivainen, eikä halunnut mitään turhaa joutavuutta, vaan yksinkertaista, helppoa elämää. Miguel taas, hän halusi seikkailua, kokeilla kaikkea, tehdä kaiken hauskemman kautta. Molemmissa oli puolensa ja haittansa, mutta aiheutti välillä ristiriitoja kaksikon välillä. Ei koskaan kuitenkaan ylitsepääsemättömiä.

"Ennen sinä kannoit minua joka paikkaan…" Miguel mumisi.

Tulio avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen sitten. Hän muisti yhtäkkiä selkeästi, kuinka pienikokoinen Miguel oli ollut heidän pitkän ystävyytensä alkuvaiheessa. Miguel oli aina ollut vähän lyhyt, mutta lapsena hän oli ollut hyvin pienikokoinen ja laiha. Vaatteet olivat roikkuneet hänen päällään, liian pitkä, likaisenvaalea tukka roikkunut hänen naamansa edessä ja samat vihreät silmät olivat välkkyneet hiusten välistä.

"_Hei, voit tulla reppuselkääni, jos haluat."_

"_En ole heikko, voin kävellä."_

"_Tiedän, mutta se olisi kivaa, eikö?"_

Luiset pienet kädet olivat hänen olkapäittensä ympärillä, yhtä luiset jalat hänen vyötäröllään. Hän oli kevyt kuin höyhen.

Tulio oli silloin ehdottanut jokaisessa sopivassa tilanteessa, että Miguel kiipeäisi hänen selkäänsä. Hän piti siitä, kuinka tiukasti vaalea poika piti hänestä kiinni ja piti siitä, kuinka Miguel nauroi hänen korvaansa. He olivat juosseet pitkin Sevillan katuja, Miguel Tulion selässä.

Vuosien vieriessä pojat kasvoivat nuoriksi miehiksi ja he alkoivat kumpikin pitää sellaista touhua lapsellisena ja sopimattomana. Varsinkin Tuliolla oli teini-ikäisenä hyvin selkeä oma alueensa, jonne Miguelkin pääsi hyvin harvoin. Se oli juuri sitä aikaa, kun Tulio jätti taakseen lapsuuden huolettomuuden ja alkoi huolehtia niin hirveästi.

Nyt aikuinen Miguel halusi aikuisen Tulion reppuselkään.

"…naurettavaa…" oli Tulion viimeinen, melko vaisu vastustus. Hän pudisteli päätään, miettien, miten hän aina antoikin periksi. Sitten hän kyykistyi Miguelin eteen.

Kädet kietoutuivat Tulion olkapäille välittömästi ja pian jalat olivat hänen vyötärönsä ympärillä. Tulio yllätti itsensä nousemalla hitaasti ja varmasti seisomaan, Miguel selässään. Miguel oli toki lyhyt, mutta ei enää mikään hentoinen poika, eikä Tulio ollut niitä kaikkein vahvimpia miehiä, mutta jotenkin se vain onnistui.

Miguel nauroi hänen korvaansa. Nauru oli sama, vain matalampi.

Tulio hymyili ja irvisti sitten: Miguel ei missään tapauksessa ollut enää höyhenen kevyt. Hän kuitenkin eteni, hitaasti kylläkin, mutta eteni kuitenkin.

Lopulta raskaasti hengittävä Tulio laski ystävänsä rantahiekalle.

"Jaksoithan sinä," Miguel sanoi leveästi hymyillen.

"Minä en aio kantaa sinua joka päivä, ettäs tiedät," Tulio henkäisi vastaukseksi.

Miguel hymyili ja kohautti olkiaan.

He nukahtivat nopeasti. Edes Miguelilla ei ollut mitään ongelmia nukahtaa, vaikka hän oli muina öinä kukkunut hereillä hyvin myöhään. Hän muisteli nukahtaessaan tuttua, kaivattua tunnetta kun Tulio piti tiukasti hänen jaloistaan, hän haistoi salaa mustia hiuksia ja piti kiinni toisen miehen kaulasta. Miguel oli kaivannut sitä. Ja koska he olivat täysin yksin, hän oli nähnyt tilaisuutensa koittavan.

He olivat yksin. Tai oikeastaan, kaksin. Saarella toki asui kokonainen kaupunki väkeä ja kenties muitakin, mutta tämä ranta oli täysin autio. Kukaan ei voinut nauraa heille, pilkata heitä, yrittää vangita tai satuttaa heitä tai viedä heitä toisiltaan. Miguel raotti toista silmäänsä ja näki Tulion nukkuvan aivan hänen vieressään rauhallisena. Miguel hymyili ja nukahti.

Tulio heräsi keskellä yötä. Hän ei tiennyt miksi: hän ei edes muistanut nähneensä mitään unta, joka olisi hänet voinut herättää. Hän huomasi heti, että Miguel oli kiinni hänen selässään ja blondi oli kietonut kätensä Tulion vyötärölle.

Hän oli löytänyt uuden tyynyn.

Tulio pyöritti silmiään ja pudisti päätään. Sitten hän laski päänsä maahan ja nukahti taas. Miguel oli yksi iso lapsi…


	4. Totuus vai tehtävä

_**( AN: jestas tämä on hölmö luku)**_

Tulio oli ollut ihmeissään siitä, ettei heidän rannalla asumisensa aikana ollut kertaakaan satanut. Silloin kun he matkasivat kartan avulla El Doradoon, oli yhtenä yönä alkanut sataa hyvin rankasti. He eivät voineet tehdä muuta kuin yrittää etsiä mahdollisimman suuren lehden ja istua sen alla kunnes sade loppui. Tulio oli ollut hyvin turhautunut ja rasittunut silloin ja syyttänyt jälleen kerran Miguelia.

Nyt sade alkoi kuitenkin keskellä päivää. Pilvet ilmaantuivat kuin tyhjästä siniselle taivaalle. Kaksikko huomasi asian vasta kun pilvet peittivät auringon ja ensimmäiset pisarat alkoivat tippua maahan.

"Voi hyvä luoja, unohdin kokonaan varustautua sateeseen…" Tulio mumisi ärtyneenä. Hän oli kyllä murehtinut sateesta mutta ei ollut oikeastaan tehnyt sen eteen mitään. Hän alkoi olla hieman huolissaan itsestään.

"Minäpä olenkin varautunut!" Miguel hihkaisi yllättäen.

"Sinä… mitä?" Tulio alkoi olla varma, että heidän persoonallisuutensa olivat vaihtumassa hyvää tahtia. Miguel oli oikeasti ajatellut pitkällä tähtäimellä? Harvinaista.

"Löysin tuolta luolan!" Miguel sanoi ja osoitti niemeä rajaavaa kallioseinämää. "Sinne tarvitsee vähän kiivetä, mutta se ei ole kauhean vaikeaa."

"Milloin sinä tuon ehdit löytää?" Tulio kysyi ihmeissään, tihrustaen kohti seinämää. Siellä tosiaan oli havaittavissa melko pieni luolansuu.

"Yhtenä päivänä kun sinä nukuit. Tule, pian alkaa sataa kaatamalla!" Miguel hoputti ja miehet lähtivät juoksemaan.

Ukkonen alkoi jylistä ja vettä tippui heidän päälleen jo aika tavalla. Kaksikon piti kiivetä ylös melko liukasta kalliota, mikä tuotti etenkin Tuliolle vaikeuksia. Miguel pysyi hänen lähellään ja opasti ystäväänsä kärsivällisesti ylös asti. Heidän vaatteensa painoivat ja heidän hiuksensa liimautuivat heidän naamaansa.

"Perillä," Miguel sanoi rauhoittavasti kumppanilleen ja ojensi tälle kätensä. Hän veti tärisevän Tulion viimeisen kerran ylös ja siellä tosiaan oli pimeää ja likaista, mutta luola oli kuiva. Tulio oli uupunut, märkä ja kylmissään, joten kämäinen luola näytti hänestä sillä hetkellä temppelin veroiselta.

"Oletko okei?" Miguel kysyi. Hänenkään olonsa ei ollut mikään parhain, mutta hän oli huolissaan ystävästään, joka rojahti luolan lattialle hengästyneenä.

"Kyllä tämä tästä…" Tulio sanoi ja hymyili hieman. Hän ei halunnut Miguelin olevan niin kauhean huolissaan tai muutenkaan ahdistunut. Se sai blondin näyttämään eksyneeltä koiranpennulta.

"Varmastiko?" Miguel kysyi vielä.

"Varmasti," Tulio sanoi ja heilautti kättään huolettomasti.

"…oletko nyt ihan…?"

"Kumpi meistä on kumman lapsenvahti, Miguel? Se on vain vettä," Tulio napautti ja puristi hiuksistaan litran verran sadevettä luolan lattialle. Miguel kohautti olkapäitään ja istahti sitten ystävänsä viereen luolan lattialle ja alkoi myös puristaa vettä vaatteistaan ja hiuksistaan. Ulkona sade rymisi korvia huumaavana. Sade oli rankin, mitä kumpikaan oli koskaan nähnyt.

"Kauankohan sade kestää?" Miguel kysyi, katsellen tylsistyneenä ulos sateeseen.

"Varmaan tosi kauan," Tulio virnisti. Hän tiesi, kuinka helposti Miguel tylsistyi.

Miguel huokaisi ylitsevuotavan dramaattisesti ja oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten hänen ilmeensä kirkastui yhtäkkiä ja Tulio katsoi häntä silmät kavennettuina.

"Älä vaan sano, että sinä…"

"Sain idean!"

"Niinpä tietysti."

"Tutkitaan luola! Mennään katsomaan, mitä tuolla on!" Miguel osoitti kohti alati pimeänä jatkuvaa luolaa.

Tulio tuijotti pilkkopimeää hiidenkitaa silmät pyöreinä ja katsoi ystäväänsä varmistaakseen, että tämä oli tosissaan.

"Okei, Miguel… tiedän, että olen urpo ja tylsä ja pessimisti ja niin edelleen, mutta… onkohan se nyt ihan viisasta? Eihän tuolla edes näe mitään, vaikka siellä olisikin jotain näkemisen arvoista!"

Kerrankin, Miguel ei väittänyt vastaan. Hän muisti vielä selkeästi heidän parin päivän takaisen keskustelunsa siitä, kuinka Tulio ei halunnut olla ilonpilaaja, vaan hän halusi pitää heidät molemmat hengissä ja ehjinä. Raskain mielin hän sulki suunsa vastaväitteiltä.

"Keksi sitten jotain muuta tekemistä, minä tylsistyn kuoliaaksi!" blondi vaati.

Tulio pohti hetken. Hänkin alkoi jo pikkuhiljaa tylsistyä hiljaa istuskeluun ja sateen kuunteluun. He eivät voineet juuri tehdä mitään tilaa vievää, sillä luola oli kyllä iso, mutta ei niin iso.

"Pelataanko jotain?" hän sanoi viimein.

"Tuskinpa se onnistuu, me tunnemme toistemme temput jo," Miguel sanoi.

"Ei, ei huijauspelejä vaan sellaisia ihan harmittomia pelejä, joita me pelattiin lapsena, muistatko?" Tulio selitti ja istui sitten suoraan Miguelin eteen.

"Muistatko läpsyn?"

Miguel ei muistanut, mutta pian se jo alkoi palautua hänenkin mieleensä. Pian molemmat miehet taputtivat hyvin nopeasti vuoroin polviaan, käsiään, napsuttivat sormiaan, vihelsivät ja päästivät erilaisia ääniä.

"Muistan, kun me tehtiin tätä ihan kokoajan nuorempina. En muistanutkaan miten hauskaa se oli!" Miguel sanoi, kun he viimein lopettivat. "Muistatko muita?"

Tulio mietti. Sitten hän katsoi ystäväänsä ovelasti. "Totuutta ja tehtävää?" hän sanoi lipevästi. Miguel räpäytti pari kertaa ennen kuin vastasi.

"Mutta… täällä ei oikein voi tehdä mitään tehtäviä ja meillä ei ole salaisuuksia… eihän?" hän sanoi epävarmasti.

Tulio hymyili viekkaasti ja kohautti olkiaan. "Se nähdään," hän kommentoi.

Miguelin ilme koveni. "Kiinni veti."

"Eli, totuus vai tehtävä?" tumma mies kysyi.

"Tehtävä," Miguel vastasi välittömästi.

"Hmm…" luolassa ei ollut kovin paljon mitään, minkä voisi tehdä. Heidän ympärillään oli vain kalliota ja jotain epämääräistä pölyä.

"Laula jotain," Tulio sanoi yhtäkkiä. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä ajatus tuli, mutta hän ei ollut kuullut Miguelin laulavan pitkiin aikoihin. Espanjassa hän kailotti lähes taukoamatta ukulelensa säestyksellä jotain iänikuista laulua tai jotakin hänen oma keksimäänsä rallatusta. Se sai Tulion yleensä kiehumaan närkästyksestä, mutta nyt hän tavallaan kaipasi sitä.

"…mutta sinä vihaat kun minä laulan," Miguel sanoi aidosti yllättyneenä. Aina kun hän lauloi, Tulio pyöritteli silmiään tai tukki korvansa. Paitsi kun he olivat voittamassa jotain peliä, silloin tummakin mies yhtyi voitonlauluun.

"Enkä vihaa. Tai ehkä hermostuin joskus pikkuriikkisen, mutta tuntuu kummalta… tai siis… ei sinun äänesi mikään huono ole ja… no tee se nyt vaan, se on sinun tehtäväsi!" Tulion teki mieli potkaista itseään. Hänen kasvonsa olivat punaiset.

Miguel hymyili ja mietti sitten nopeasti, mitä hän laulaisi. Hän katsoi punakasvoista, vaikean näköistä Tuliota ja päätti laulaa laulun, jonka hän oppi El Doradossa.

"_Kun kaiken nään,_

_niin paljon saa_

_En enää muuta kaipaakaan._

_Kun sielu tää_

_saa levähtää_

_kaikki vanha taakse jää._

_Mä tempoilin_

_ja harhailin_

_se jäädä saa_

_On parempaa_

_Ennen sua mä maailmaan tarkoitusta hain_

_Näytit että tärkein onkin yksi sana vain: oot Rakkain…"_

Tulio kuunteli silmät ammollaan ihmetyksestä. Miguel ei yleensä laulanut ihan tällaisia lauluja. Eikä Tulio ollut koskaan kuullut sitä.

"Missä sinä tuon opit?" hän kysyi. _Ja keneltä sinä sen kuulit?_

Miguel puri huultaan. "El Doradossa. Ihmiset lauloivat tätä kaupungille, koska heidän mielestään se on heidän rakkaimpansa. Heidän kotinsa ja näin…" hän selitti kiusaantuneena.

"Vau," Tulio huokaisi. Hän ei ollut yhtään pysähtynyt katsomaan tuollaisia asioita. Hän oli vain ajatellut, että kaupungin tärkein ja oleellisin asia oli se tosiasia, että se oli tehty kullasta. Hän ei ollut ajatellut, että se oli myös satojen miesten, naisten ja lasten ikiaikainen koti, jota he niin rakastivat.

"Niinpä. Se on hieno laulu," Miguel tokaisi.

"Mm. Paitsi…"

"Paitsi mitä?"

"_Oot rakkain. _Siinä on _kaksi_ sanaa."

Miguel avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten. Sitten hän hymyili ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Turhan suora käännös, luulisin," hän sanoi.

"Kuule…" Tulio hieroi niskaansa kiusaantuneena. "Minä jo ihan hetken luulin, että tuolla laululla sinä hurmaat tyttöjä…"

Siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään: Miguel punastui paitansa väriseksi muutamassa sekunnissa.

"E-en nyt sentään… ei minulla ole ikinä sellaista tai siis… se menisi vähän liiallisuuksiin, vai mitä? Vähän liian… tiedäthän," hän höpötti nopeasti.

"Joo…" Tulio katseli hetken muualle, samoin hänen ystävänsä. Sitten Tulio katkaisi hiljaisuuden rykäisemällä.

"Öm. No niin, on minun vuoroni!" hän sanoi ponnekkaasti.

Miguel kurtisti hetken kulmiaan täysin hämmentyneenä. Tulio odotti kärsivällisesti.

"Ah! Ai niin, me pelaamme… mm, okei totuus vai tehtävä?" blondi kysyi viimein.

"Totuus," Tulio sanoi painokkaasti. Tämän takia hän oli valinnut pelin: jotta he voisivat keskustella ilman epämukavaa _keskustelua._

Miguel pohti, mitä hän kysyisi. Hänellä oli niin paljon kysyttävää, mutta monet kysymyksistä olivat liian arkaluontoisia kysyttäväksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut päästää Tuliota liian vähällä.

"Okei… jos sinä olisit voinut pitää laivallisen kultaa ja Chel olisi tällöin pysynyt sinun kanssasi… mitä olisit tehnyt?" hän kysyi. Asia oli askarruttanut häntä pidemmän aikaa: mitä Tulio oli suunnitellut tulevaisuuden varalle?

Tumma mies puri huultaan. Totuus oli totuus.

"En… en oikein tiedä. Olisin varmaan halunnut takaisin Espanjaan. Ostanut jonkun hulppean linnan. Ja suuret tilukset. Nauttinut vapaasta ja huolettomasta elämästä ilman huolta siitä, mitä aion syödä seuraavana päivänä. En suunnitellut asiaa kovin pitkälle. Ajattelin vain "menen takaisin Espanjaan ja elän kuin kuningas". Se vaati vielä vähän hiomista." Tulio puhui totta: hän ei ollut tiennyt yhtään, mitä hän olisi kaikella rahamäärällä tehnyt.

"Ja Chel… no, nyt luulen, että hän olisi tullut Espanjaan asti, mutta napannut mukaansa säkillisen kultaa ja kadonnut vielä joskus. Mutta silloin ajattelin, että me voisimme jopa mennä ehkä naimisiin. Saada Tulio Juniorin. Elää yhdessä vauraina ja onnellisina. Mutta se ei olisi ikinä onnistunut, ei Chelin kanssa."

Miguelin sydän pumppasi lujaa hänen rinnassaan. Sitä sattui niin paljon.

"Entäs minä?" hän mumisi.

"Mitä..?"

"Mitä sinä ajattelit minun tekevän?" Miguel kysyi kovemmalla äänellä, yrittäen pitää loukkaantuneen sävyn pois äänestään.

Tulio räpytti pari kertaa ja kiiruhti sitten vastaamaan. "Tietenkin olisit ollut koko ajan mukana! Olisit saanut oman huoneen ja omat palvelijat ja osasi kullasta kuten sovimme… jos siis olisit edes tullut mukaan. Siinä tapauksessa eläisit El Doradossa kuin jumala," hän sanoi.

"Eikö tuo kuulosta vähän siltä, että olisin ollut kolmas pyörä? Ulkopuolinen teidän pikku perheessänne?" Miguel kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli tyyni, mutta värisi vähän.

Tulio hyppäsi pystyyn, käveli päättäväisesti Miguelin luo ja tarttui tätä olkapäistä.

"Migu, katso minua. Minä tiedän, että olen typerä, itsekeskeinen ja huono ystävä, mutta vaikka minulla olisikin ollut kulta ja Chel ja sinä olisit jäänyt taa… ajattelisin sinua. Joka ikinen päivä, ja katuisin niin jumalattomasti, että jätin sinut. Me olemme kulkeneet koko matkan yhdessä: kumppaneina, ystävinä ja jumalina. Chel olisi ollut se kolmas pyörä, et sinä," hän sanoi.

Miguel pudisti päätään. "Enpä usko. Chelissä on paljon enemmän… _huomion arvoisia _piirteitä kuin minussa. Hän on… no hän on ensinnäkin nainen, eikä yhtään ruma sellainen. Minä olen mies, joka kylläkin näyttää naiselta jos ei katso tarkkaan…"

"Hei, hei, hei, stop tykkänään!" Tulio näpäytti ja huitoi käsiään. "Sinä… kuinka.. mitä?!" Miguelilla on _itsetunto-ongelmia_? Miguel on… _mustasukkainen_? Miguel on huolissaan siitä, ettei Tulio pidä hänen _ulkonäöstään_? _Mitä?!_

"No katso nyt minua. Olen lyhyt, ruipelo, minulla on vaaleat, pitkät hiukset, suuret vihreät silmät, tavallista korkeampi ääni… jos luopuisin parrastani ja pistäisin mekon ylleni, näyttäisin ihan naiselta, enkö näyttäisikin?" Miguel intti. Jostain syystä hän halusi vakuuttaa Tulion tästä asiasta.

_Miten tämä taas suistui näin paljon pois raiteiltaan? _Tulio ajatteli. Sitten hän veti syvää henkeä.

"Sinä et näytä naiselta. Sinä olet vaalea, brittiläinen mies, jolla on kauniit silmät, okei? En edes tajua, miksi ylipäänsä mietit tuollaista! Sinähän se Espanjassa naisia hurmasit!" hän huudahti.

"Ehkä niin, mutta naiset olivat vain uteliaita, koska näytin niin erilaiselta. Olin kuin jokin eksoottinen eläinlaji, jonka kaikki halusivat nähdä ja… kokea."

Tulio ei sanonut tähän mitään. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut asiaa siltä kantilta.

"No, hyvä on. Jos sinä näytät naiselta, niin entäs minä? Olen ehkä pitempi, mutta minulla on pitkä, kihara tukka ja minä olen paljon ruipelompi kuin sinä!"

"No niin, ehkä, mutta sinussa on kumminkin jotain mystistä miehistä olemusta, en tiedä mitä, mutta jokin se on!" Miguel puhui ennen kuin ajatteli ja punastui vielä enemmän jos se oli mahdollista.

"Tai siis… kun ihmiset katsovat sinua, he ajattelevat, että sinä olet komea. Minusta he sanovat, että olen nätti tai suloinen tai söpö. Niin kuin ihmiset näkisivät minut jonain pikkutyttönä," hän selitti, uskomattoman vaivaantuneena.

Tulio näytti kerta kaikkiaan hölmistyneeltä.

"Miguel, voin rehellisesti sanoa, että sinä et todellakaan näytä miltään pikkutytöltä. Mutta… en sanoisi, että olet komea. Se ei vain sovi sinulle," hän sanoi hiljaa.

Miguelin rintaa kiristi epämukavasti. "En ole sinusta komea?" hän toisti.

"Etkä kyllä nättikään," Tulio nyökkäsi. Sitten hän katsoi ujosti vaaleaa miestä.

"Minusta sinä olet kaunis."

Miguelista tuntui, että hän saattaisi pyörtyä. Hän naurahti hermostuneesti ja piti käsiään kuumottavilla poskillaan. Hän olisi toivonut, että Tulio olisi sanonut, että hän näyttää komealta, mutta tämä oli ehkä vielä parempi. "Söpö" ja "nätti" olivat niin vähätteleviä, niin lässyttäviä tapoja kehua miehen ulkonäköä. Yleensä naisia kyllä kutsuttiin kauniiksi, mutta Miguel oli silti kummallisen hyvillään, että Tulio kuvaili häntä juuri sillä sanalla. Se ei ollut vähättelevä.

Tumma mies luki väärin ystävänsä ilmeen ja kiiruhti korjaamaan.

"Mutta miehekkäällä tavalla! Et näytä naiselta, et yhtään, mutta olet silti minusta kaunis, jos ymmärrät mitä…"

"Olenko kauniimpi kuin Chel?" Miguel keskeytti. Heidän koko pelinsä oli jo hieman vesittynyt, sillä Miguel oli kysynyt jo kourallisen kysymyksiä, mutta hän halusi vastauksen tähän kysymykseen.

"Öh… um.." Tulio takelsi. Kysymys oli niin helppo, mutta hän ei ihan osannut muotoilla vastaustaan.

Chel oli kuuma, kyllä. Mutta oliko hän kuitenkaan niin kaunis? Hänellä oli pitkä, kiiltävä tukka, mutta se oli kamalan karhean tuntuinen, kun taas Miguelin kultaiset hiukset olivat aina yhtä sileät. Chelillä oli kauniit pähkinänväriset silmät ja paksut huulet, mutta Miguelin silmät olivat jaden vihreät, eloisat ja ilmeikkäät. Lisäksi Tulio ei voinut olla ajattelematta Miguelin suloisia hymykuoppia.

Vastaus olikin loppujen lopuksi aika yksinkertainen.

"Kyllä."

Miguel puri jälleen ylähuultaan. Hänen sydämensä pompotti lujaan tahtiin.

_Hänestä olen kauniimpi kuin Chel…_

Ajatus lämmitti Miguelia, eikä hän osannut hetkeen muuta kuin toistella sitä mielessään. Sillä Tulion kasvot punertuivat pikkuhiljaa ja hän yritti epätoivoisesti keksiä, miten hän pyyhkäisisi pois kiusallisen hiljaisuuden.

"Mutta vastatakseni alkuperäiseen kysymykseesi, niin en tarkkaan tiedä, mitä olisin tehnyt rahoillani ja millaista meillä olisi Chelin kanssa ollut, mutta en olisi jättänyt sinua taka-alalle, NO NIIN, minun vuoroni, totuus vai tehtävä?"

Miguel tuijotti hetken punaistakin punaisempaa Tuliota, joka näytti uskomattoman kiusaantuneelta. Hän puhui nopeasti, selvästi haluten päästä eroon aiheesta.

Miguel armahti sen verran.

"Selvä… vaikka totuus," hän vastasi.

Tulion kesti hetken saada ajatuksensa kokoon ja kysyä kysymys, vaikka hän oli tiennyt jo kauan aikaa sitten, mitä hän halusi kysyä.

"Toivotko, että voisit palata? El Doradoon? Ja elää kuin jumala?"

Kysymys ei ollut kovin yllättävä, sillä Miguelilla ei juuri ollut vaihtoehtoa: hän oli täytynyt pelastaa ystävänsä henki. Mutta olisiko Miguel loppujen lopuksi mieluummin jäänyt, sen Tulio tahtoi palavasti tietää. Miguel osasi esittää hyvin iloista ja huoletonta silloinkin, kun hän oli surullinen tai jopa katkera. Tulio ei ollut kovin usein nähnyt Miguelia katkerana, mutta hän tiesi, että vaalea mies oli sitä enemmän kuin antoi ymmärtää.

"Toivoisin…" Miguel vastasi hitaasti, punniten sanojaan, mikä oli harvinainen tapahtuma. "…että voisin palata. Rakastan sitä kaupunkia, enkä vain kullan takia. Ihmiset olivat niin mukavia ja heidän tapansa niin ihmeellisiä. Ja ne eläimet! Näitkö sinä ne valtavat linnut ja vesikilpikonnat? Puhumattakaan ruuasta, se oli aivan uskomatonta! Ja päällikkö osasi kyllä pistää pystyyn aikamoiset juhlat, vai mitä?" Miguel kertoi säteillen. Hän ei ollut kunnolla antanut itsensä muistella paikkaa ikävän välttämiseksi ja nyt tuntui siltä, ettei hän voinut lopettaa.

"Se paikka oli minulle enemmän koti kuin Espanja ikinä. Vaikka siellä minä erotun selvästi joukosta, vielä enemmän kuin Espanjassa, kukaan ei oikeastaan juuri välittänyt siitä. Ehkä he ajattelivat, että tältä jumalien kuuluu näyttää. Se oli hienoa kulkea vapaana kadulla eikä tarvinnut miettiä, missä vartijat olivat, eikä kukaan ollut valmis maksamaan minusta rahaa!"

Miguel hymyili alakuloisesti ja Tulio puristi käsiään nyrkkiin ja tuijotti maata tiiviisti.

_Hän joutui lähtemään kotoaan minun takiani… Hän jätti kaiken tuon, jotta pelastaisi minut… ja Chelin…_

"Mutta en voisi palata ilman sinua, Tuli."

Tulio säpsähti ajatuksistaan ja katsoi ystäväänsä.

"Tai siis… mehän ollaan kumppaneita. Eikö?" Miguel sanoi.

_Hän kysyy sitä vieläkin…_

"Niin, niin me ollaan," Tulio sanoi ja hymyili.

"Hyvä. Minun vuoroni! Totuus vai tehtävä?" blondi kysyi.

"Tehtävä tällä kertaa."

"Avaa poninhäntäsi."

Tulion käsi lennähti automaattisesti hänen hiuksiinsa, jotka olivat vieläkin ihmeen kaupalla tiukalla poninhännällä violetin hiusnauhan avulla.

Hän ei koskaan avannut hiuksiaan, ei edes mennessään nukkumaan tai kylpyyn. Hän sanoi aina, että hänen hiuksensa tulevat tielle ja ovat ärsyttävästi naaman edessä. Tosiasiassa hän pelkäsi näyttävänsä liian naiselliselta. Hänellä oli karhea, kihara tukka, jota hän piti pitkänä, koska se näytti typerältä lyhyenä, kuin hänen päänsä olisi pallonmuotoinen. Mutta pitkä tukka vaati sen, että se myös pysyy kiinni ja näyttää miehekkäältä.

"Miksi?" Tulio kysyi. Hän tarttui kiinni hiusnauhastaan, ikään kuin Miguel voisi hyökätä ja avata sen väkisin.

Blondi pyöritti silmiään.

"Koska se on sinun tehtäväsi. Hopi hopi!" hän hoputteli.

Tulio oli aikeissa väittää vastaan, mutta huokaisikin sen sijaan. Hän nypräsi hetken hiusnauhaansa, tottumattomana sen avaamiseen siinä kesti hieman. Pian mustat kiharat kuitenkin laskeutuivat vapaina hänen olkapäilleen.

"Tyytyväinen?" hän sanoi aiottua napakammin. Miguel katsoi häntä niin kiinteästi, että hänen olonsa oli hieman epämukava.

"Erittäin. Pitäisit niitä useammin auki," Miguel sanoi ja alkoi leikkiä ystävänsä vapaiksi päästetyillä hiussuortuvilla. Tulio oli kamalan kaunis hiukset auki. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään sellaista Tuliolle, sillä tämä tuskin halusi kuulla sellaista. "nyt ei ole muita ihmisiä sanomassa typeriä mielipiteitään."

Tulio avasi suunsa väittääkseen, että Miguel kyllä piti itse huolen typerien mielipiteiden laukomisesta, mutta sulki sen sitten, koska se ei ollut oikeastaan totta. Jos Miguel jostain käsittämättömästä syystä halusi, että Tulio piti tukkaansa auki, mitä haittaa siitä loppujen lopuksi olisi? Ei Tuliokaan haluaisi, että Miguel sitoisi oman tukkansa niskaansa ponihännälle. Miguel ei ollut Miguel ilman liehuvaa, vaaleaa tukkaansa, joka oli alati hänen naamallaan ja jota Miguel puhalsi typerästi vähän väliä pois nenältään.

"Ehkä pidänkin," hän tyytyi sanomaan. Hän laittoi violetin hiusnauhansa taskuunsa ja Miguel hymyili.

Sitten hän katsahti ulos ja nousi jaloillaan salamannopeasti.

"Katso, Tulio, sade loppui!" hän huudahti iloisesti.

Tosiaan, luolan suusta pilkisti taas auringon säteet. Oli niin seesteistä: ihan kuin ei olisi koskaan satanutkaan.

"Siltä näyttää," Tulio sanoi ja nousi itsekin ylös.

Kaksi miestä seisoivat hetken luolan suussa, korkealla ylhäällä ja katselivat kaunista viidakkoa ja merta alapuolellaan.

Miguelin käsi löysi Tulion käden, eikä tumma mies yrittänytkään vetää kättään pois. Päinvastoin, hän piti tiukasti kiinni.

"…ei kuitenkaan tarkoita sitä että peli olisi ohi," Miguel mutisi. Tulio naurahti


	5. Kiona

He jäivät yöksi luolaan, sillä kummallakaan ei ollut mitään halua vielä lähteä. Ulkona oli kuitenkin vielä rankkasateen jäljiltä märkää ja kallio, jota heidän pitäisi kivuta alas, oli kostea ja liukas.

Luola ei ollut yhtään hassumpi, vaikka se olikin melko kolea, eikä erityisen mukava. Varsinkin Tuliolla oli vaikeuksia nukahtaa kovalle kivilattialle ja hän katseli kateellisena, kuinka Miguel jo onnellisesti kuorsasi hänen vieressään. Hän ajatteli turhautuneena El Doradon höyhentyynyjä ja silkkikankaita.

Tulio huokaisi. Hän kaipasi takaisin.

Miksi hän oli edes ikinä halunnut takaisin Espanjaan? Siellä ei ollut hänelle yhtään mitään. EL Doradossa kaikki oli asetettu kultalautasilla heidän eteensä.

Miguel tuhisi onnellisen näköisenä hänen vieressään, hapuillen taas jotakin, jota hän voisi rutistaa rintaansa vasten, kädet löytäen vain ilmaa. Tulio pyöritti silmiään, mutta siirtyi lähemmäksi ja antoi Miguelin kiertää kätensä vyötärölleen. Miguel osasi joskus olla kyllä oikea pikkulapsi!

_Klip._

Tulio säpsähti. Hän nosti päänsä ylös luolanlattialta ja katsoi kohti luolaa, josta ääni oli tullut. Se kuulosti siltä, kuin joku olisi kompastunut kiveen ja se olisi vierähtänyt. Tulio nielaisi. Hän ei todellakaan pitänyt siitä, etteivät he eivät välttämättä olleet yksin.

_Klip! Klingklong!_

"Miguel!" Tulio suhahti ja törkkäsi ystävänsä hereille.

"Mihtäh…?" Miguel mumisi unisesti ja näytti vähän ärtyneeltä.

"Kuuntele!"

Kuin ihmeen kaupalla, blondi sulki suunsa ja todella kuunteli. He istuivat hiljaa ja Tulio tuijotti herkeämättä pimeää luolaa. Miguel näytti sitä vastoin tylsistyneeltä.

"_Mitä _minun pitäisi kuulla?" hän kysyi ja risti kätensä.

"Hys, nyt! Minä kuulin ihan varmasti jotakin…"

"Tulio, käveletkö sinä taas unissasi vai…"

"_Hys!"_

"Okei."

_Klip klop._

"Kuulitko?" Tulio suhahti ja katsoi ystäväänsä, etsien Miguelista jotain merkkejä siitä, että hän olisi edes hiukan huolestunut tilanteesta.

Niitä ei löytynyt.

"Kivet vierivät? Mitä siitä?" Miguel sanoi (aivan liian kovaa!) ja haukotteli.

"Eivät kivet nyt itsestään viery!" Tulio tiuskaisi.

Sitten kuului kirkaisu. Kimeä, naisen pelästynyt kirkaisu.

Nyt Miguelkin lakkasi haukottelemasta ja ponnahti pystyyn samaan aikaan kuin Tulio. He lähtivät muitta mutkitta juoksemaan kohti pimeyttä.

He eivät nähneet yhtään mitään ja Miguel tarttui nopeasti Tulion hihasta, jotta he eivät ajautuisi erilleen. He pitivät askeleensa juoksuna, mutta kompastelivat vähän väliä kiven murikoihin. Tulio huitoi käsillään sinne tänne, varmistaakseen, etteivät he törmää mihinkään päistikkaa.

He pysähtyivät. Oli taas hiljaista.

"Haloo? Onko täällä ketään?" Tulio huusi pimeyteen.

Hänelle tuli yhtäkkiä mieleen, että jos kirkunut nainen olikin Chel. Hän pudisti päätään. Hän oli vihainen ja pettynyt Cheliin, mutta hän ei silti antaisi tytön joutua vaaraan. Oli se Chel tai ei, neitoja ei jätetä pulaan. Useimmiten.

"Olen täällä!" kuului vastaus jostain heidän oikealta puolelta. He lähtivät kävelemään kohti ääntä.

"Oletko loukkaantunut?" Tulio huusi.

"Kaikki on hyvin!" tuli vastaus.

"Tulio… onko se…?" Miguel supisi.

"En tiedä," Tulio suhahti takaisin.

Sitten he näkivät edessään valoa, se oli lähtöisin pienestä soihdusta, joka paloi luolan lattialla. Soihdun kajossa he näkivät nuoren, tumman naisen, joka istui kiveen nojaten ja piteli säärtään.

"Miguel, ota soihtu ja tuo se lähemmäs," Tulio sanoi. Hän itse kyykistyi naisen eteen ja huomasi, että naisen väittämästä huolimatta, kaikki ei ollut hyvin.

Nainen (tai tyttö, jotain siltä väliltä) oli hyvin selvästi kotoisin El Doradosta. Hän näytti samalta kuin kaikki muutkin kultaisen kaupungin naiset: hän oli lyhyt, tummaihoinen, mustahiuksinen ja pehmeäpiirteinen. Hänellä oli samanlainen värikäs mekko kuin kaikilla muillakin naisilla ja hänellä oli kukkia hiuksissaan.

Tytön kauniit kasvot olivat kuitenkin kivusta vääristyneet. Hän piteli säärtään ja puri hampaitaan yhteen. Mutta sitten hän katsoi Tuliota ja vähän kauempana seisovaa Miguelia ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat.

"Ju-jumalat! Olette palanneet, Miguel-herra ja Tulio-herra…" hän henkäisi.

Tulio ei hetkeen muistanut itseään ja tuijotti naista hetken ymmärtämättömänä.

"Öh, niin olemmekin. Me, tuota, aistimme, että joku kansalaisista tarvitsee apua," Miguel sanoi, yrittäen pelastaa tilanteen. Tulio heräsi kuin unesta ja muisti että, todellakin, hän oli_ jumala. _Kummallista, miten se unohtuikin…

Tulio pudisti päätään, yrittäen selkeyttää ajatuksiaan.

"Aivan. Kaaduitko sinä?" hän kysyi ja siirsi naisen kättä pois tämän sääreltä. Siinä näytti onneksi olevan vain pintahaava, vaikka se vuosikin aika paljon verta.

Nainen nyökkäsi.

"Kun emme pääse enää ulos kaupungista vesiteitse, meidän oli pakko löytää jokin toinen reitti. Meidän miestemme on päästävä metsästämään. Ei, ei sillä että jumalat olisivat tehneet väärin, te pelastitte meidät kaikki uskomattomalla suunnitelmallanne…! Minä löysin unohtuneen luolan suun ja lähdin kulkemaan, mutta liukastuin ja kaaduin," hän sanoi. Sitten hän katsoi Tuliota kuin suurta ihmettä.

"En olisi ikinä uskonut, että jumalat tulisivat minua pelastamaan! Päällikkö sanoi, että jumalat olivat sanoneet, että heidän on lähdettävä pois iäksi ja me olimme niin surullisia," hän puhui nopeasti, unohtaen äkkiä kivun jalassaan.

"Minä sanoin päällikölle, että he tulevat vielä, he eivät jätä kansaansa, joka heitä on palvonut aikojen alusta asti. Mutta kukaan ei uskonut minua, ei päällikkö eikä edes uusi henkinen johtajamme!"

"Onko teillä uusi poppamies?" Miguel kysyi vähän epäilevästi.

Nainen nyökytti ponnekkaasti.

"On, on, mutta hän on hyvä, hän elää Miguel-herran ohjeiden mukaan, eikä halua uhrata ketään. Päinvastoin, hän suojelee meitä pahalta. En malta odottaa hänen ilmettään kun hän näkee, että olette palanneet!"

Tulio kääntyi katsomaan Miguelia, joka tuijotti naista toiveikkaasti.

"Kai… kai te palaatte, herrani?" nainen kysyi sitten, epävarmasti.

"Um." Tulio sanoi. "Suotko anteeksi hetkisen? Miguel?"

Hän viittoi ystävänsä sivummalle ja asetti kätensä tämän olkapäille. Miguel näytti yhä toiveikkaalta, vihreät silmät isompina kuin koskaan, kuin anellen Tuliota sanattomasti.

"Haluaisin palata, todella haluaisin," Tulio aloitti. "Mutta he luulevat yhä, että me olemme jumalia!"

Miguel kohautti olkiaan. "Mitä siitä?"

"No luulen, että he alkavat vähän epäillä, jos emme tee enää mitään ihmeellistä. He saavat selville ennemmin tai myöhemmin, että olemme vain tavallisia kuolevaisia. Miguel, me emme välttämättä ole turvassa siellä," Tulio selitti kärsivällisesti.

"Päällikkö tietää totuuden," Miguel sanoi heti, "ja hän pyysi meitä silti jäämään. Hän tietää, että olisimme turvassa eikä häntä haitannut, niin miksi ketään muuta haittaisi? Eivätkä kaupungin väki ole vihamielistä, kyllä sinä nyt sen tiedät."

Tulio hieroi ohimoitaan. "En silti oikein tiedä…"

"Ole kiltti Tulio. Se on meidän kotimme," Miguel sanoi ja hänen alahuulensa alkoi lerputtaa. Voi ei.

Lopulta Tulio pyöräytti silmiään.

"Hyvä on."

"Oi kiit…!"

"Yhdellä ehdolla."

"Ehdolla?"

"Niin: _ei _mitään seremonioita, _ei _julistuksia, _ei _mahdottomia pallopelejä tai mitään muutakaan, joka vetää liikaa huomiota meihin. Ollaan ihan…"

"Hissunkissun. Selvä," Miguel sanoi ja nosti käden rinnalleen lupauksen merkiksi.

"Hyvä."

He kääntyivät takaisin kohti eldoradolaista naista, joka katsoi heitä odottavasti.

"Tuletteko te mukaani?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

Miguel nyökkäsi ponnekkaasti ja Tulio hymyili.

"Oih, kuinka ihanaa!" nainen huudahti yhtäkkiä hyvin kovaa ja olisi varmaan syöksynyt halaamaan heitä, jollei hänen kipeä jalkansa olisi estänyt. Samassa hän näytti muistavan, keille hän puhui ja loi äkkiä katseensa maahan.

"Tarkoitan… on kunnia saada jumalat takaisin kaupunkiimme," hän sanoi hiljempaa, katsellen heitä ripsiensä alta.

"Tuo ei ole tarpeen, oikeasti," Miguel sanoi, näyttäen epämukavalta. "Me toivoisimme saavamme elää joukossanne samanvertaisina. Emme etsi palvontaa tai kunnioitusta. Me olemme vain… me."

Nainen katsoi häntä kiinnostuneena ja hänen otsansa rypistyi hiukan.

"Pyhissä teksteissä kerrotaan kahdesta jumalasta, jotka saapuvat luoksemme ja pelastavat kansan ja pitävät meistä huolta. Vastapalvelukseksi he pyytäisivät rikkauksia, palvontaa, ylenpalttisia aterioita… kaupungin kauneimpia naisia omakseen…" hänen äänensä hiipui ja hän katsoi Tuliota, jonka posket punoittivat.

"Mutta te ette olekaan sellaisia kuin odotimme. Tai, niin minä luulen," hän sanoi, vähän anteeksipyytävästi.

"Olet oikeassa. Me emme tarvitse mitään noista," Tulio sanoi selkeästi. "Haluaisimme vain… kodin."

Nainen hymyili ja nyökkäsi. "Eiköhän lähdetä sitten. Saanko pyytää hieman apua?"

Pian he kulkivat hitaasti mutta varmasti syvemmälle luolaan. Nainen oli kietonut kätensä kahden miehen hartioille ja nilkutti heidän välissään. Tulio ja Miguel olivat naista aika paljon pitempiä, joten heidän asentonsa oli ehkä hieman epämukava.

Tulio piti toisessa kädessään soihtua ja yritti pitää silmällä tietä, jolla he astelivat.

"Varokaa tuota kiveä tuossa noin," hän mutisi aina välillä.

"Kiitos," nainen vastasi.

Miguel, joka lyhyempänä oli hieman paremmassa asennossa kuin Tulio, hymyili naiselle.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?" hän kysyi, miettien, miksi he eivät kysyneet aiemmin.

"Minua kutsutaan nimellä Kiona," hän vastasi, hymyillen takaisin.

"Tarkoittaako se jotain?" Miguel oli oppinut vain muutaman sanan El Doradon kansalliskieltä, mutta halusi oppia sitä lisää.

"Nimeni tarkoittaa "ruskeita vuoria". Niitä, jotka näkyvät kaupungista, jossa on tulivuori. Minun isäni katseli niitä kun olin äitini kohdussa. Hän päätti, että hänen tyttärensä nimettäisiin niiden mukaan, koska ne olivat hänestä kauniit," Kiona sanoi, hymyillen jollekin muistolle, joka ilmeisesti liittyi hänen isäänsä.

"Entä teidän nimenne? Niillä on oltava jokin tarkoitus, eikö niin?" hän kysyi sitten.

Miguel puri huultaan. Hän oli kyllä joskus ottanut selvää hänen ja Tulion nimien alkuperäisistä tarkoituksista, mutta hän ei ollut ihan varma, halusiko hän kertoa ne.

Hän katsoi sivulleen ja näki sekä Kionan että Tulion katsoen häntä odottavin silmin. Hän ei ollut koskaan kertonut Tuliollekaan.

"Um, no Tulion nimi tarkoittaa… johtajaa. Tietenkin. Tai siis, hän on meistä se, joka tekee suunnitelmat ja jolta minä kysyn neuvoa. Ja minun nimeni tarkoittaa "on kuin jumala". Ja… no, minähän olen jumala. Tai siis, tietenkin me molemmat olemme, mutta eihän meillä voi samaa nimeä olla?" Miguel selitti ja sulki sitten äkkiä suunsa. Hän puhui taas liikaa.

"Teidät on nimetty hyvin," Kiona sanoi, nyökäten hyväksyvästi. Tulio ei sanonut mitään.

Miguel vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Sinun jalkasi… kai siihen löytyy jotain parantavaa?" hän sanoi. Kionan jalasta valui edelleen hiukan verta hänen mekolleen.

"Oi juu, kyllä," hän vastasi huolettomasti. "Meidän uusi poppamies ja hänen apurinsa osaavat parantaa. Sitä paitsi, tämä on vain pieni naarmu, sitä ei edes enää satu paljon."

Miguel vilkaisi Kionan veristä jalkaa ja näytti epäilevältä. "Pieni naarmu" vuosi kyllä siihen malliin, ettei hän ihan uskonut sen olevan ihan niin pieni kuin Kiona väitti. Hän ei kuitenkaan kommentoinut tähän mitään.

"Valoa," Tulio sanoi yhtäkkiä, pysähtyen. Miguel katsoi eteenpäin ja huomasi että, todellakin, luolan perältä tulvi sisään päivänvaloa.

"Niin, en ehtinyt kulkea kovin pitkää matkaa," Kiona selitti. "Voi kun kaikki tulevat olemaan iloisia kun te olette palanneet!"

"Me emme haluaisi aiheuttaa mitään hässäkkää," Tulio sanoi nopeasti.

Miguel ei kuunnellut kumpaakaan. Hän tuijotti luolan suuta ja olisi varmasti juossut loppumatkan, ellei Kiona olisi roikkunut hänen niskassaan. _Koti, _hän ajatteli ja hymyili jo innokkaana.

"Totta kai teidät täytyy ottaa vastaan arvokkuudella!" Kiona sanoi Tuliolle, hämmentyneenä. "Päällikkö ei ikinä väheksyisi jumaliamme!"

"Eh…" Tulio katsoi Miguelia, yrittäen pyytää sanattomasti apua ystävältään, mutta tämä vain yritti saada kahta muuta liikkumaan _nopeammin. _Hän tajusi vasta nyt kuinka paljon hän oli oikeastaan kaivannut takaisiin kultaiseen kaupunkiin. Miguel oli jo tottunut siihen ajatukseen että he olisivat jääneet loppuelämäkseen autiolle rannalle eikä hän pitänyt sitä yhtään huonona asiana, mutta pääsy takaisin El Doradoon oli paljon, paljon parempi vaihtoehto.

Miguel kuuli jossain kaukana Tulion vastaväitteet ja Kionan hämmästyneet huomautukset, mutta ei kiinnittänyt niihin mitään huomiota. Hän seisoi nyt kahden muun kanssa luolan suulla, vihdoinkin ja antoi hymyn tulla kokonaan kasvoilleen.

"El Dorado," hän kuiskasi, ihan kuten ensimmäiselläkin kerralla kun he olivat saapuneet kaupunkiin.

Maisema oli vielä kauniimpi kuin hän muistikaan: kaikki ne värikkäät talot, joki, jossa uiskenteli kauniita ja ihmeellisiä otuksia, kultaiset tiet ja kaikki ne ihmiset ja heidän asunsa ja puut ja niiden hedelmät… kaikki oli täydellistä. Maisemaa pilasi vain jokeen kaatunut mahtava pylväs, joka oli auttanut heidän matkansa alkuun joskus ikuisuuksia sitten, mutta se oli pientä verrattuna kaikkeen muuhun.

"Vau," Tulio sanoi melkein vahingossa. Hänkään ei muistanut, että kaupunki oli niin hieno: hän ei ollut oikeastaan kunnolla kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota viime kerralla vaan oli keskittynyt huolestumiseen ja panikoimiseen. Ja Cheliin…

Kiona, joka oli tottunut kotinsa hienouksiin elinvuosiensa aikana, katsoi kumpaakin miestä kummastuneena. Miksi jumalat pitivät kaupunkia niin ihmeellisenä? Sehän oli heidän luomansa, he näkivät sen taivaan henkimaailmasta joka hetki! Vai olivatko he vain niin ylpeitä kädenjäljistään? Niin sen piti olla, Kiona päätti ja selvitti sitten kurkkuaan kohteliaasti.

"Anteeksi, mutta jos voisitte mitenkään auttaa minut alas? Minun pitäisi päästä parantajalle ja teidän pitäisi etsiä päällikkö…"

Ennen kuin Kiona oli saanut sanottavaansa loppuun, Miguel tönäisi kärsimättömän tuntuisesti Kionan kättä paremmin hänen kaulansa ympärille ja alkoi harppoa pitkin askelin alas mäkeä, jonka päällä he seisoivat.

Kiona kiljaisi yllättyneenä ja Tuliokin päästi oudon äänen, kuin naisen käsivarren ote hänen kaulastaan tiukentui, kun Kiona yritti pysyä pystyssä.

"Miguel, odota!" Tulio korskaisi.

Miguel ei kuunnellut vaan juoksi innoissaan eteenpäin, kunnes hän menetti tasapainonsa jyrkässä ylämäessä. Lopulta he kaatuivat kaikki kolme ja vierivät mäen alas ja osuivat johonkin kovaan.

Tulio avasi silmänsä ja huomasi, että hän makasi kultaisella alustalla, _jalkakäytävällä_ ja noin tuhat silmäparia katsoi heitä ihmeissään.

Miguel makasi Tulion ylävartalon päällä ja Kiona istui hänen jalkojensa päällä. Siinäpä oli ihmisille katseltavaa kun kaksi jumalaa ja paikallinen asukas tupsahtivat pensaikosta keskelle kauppatoria.

Tulio etsi Miguelin katseen, jotta hän voisi kunnolla mulkaista tätä.

"Niin että se sitten taas siitä matalasta profiilista," hän suhahti ja Miguel puri huultaan syyllisen näköisenä.

Kului kaksi hiljaista sekuntia ja sitten aukiolla puhkesi meteli.


	6. Kotiinpaluu

A/N: Nimimerkille 'FandomFreak' joka ystävällisesti jätti kommenttia :) Kiitos, ja älä huoli, en aio jättää tätä kesken :)

* * *

Ihmiset eivät voineet uskoa sitä todeksi: heidän jumalansa, Miguel-herra ja Tulio-herra, jotka olivat pelastaneet heidän kaupunkinsa ja kadonneet sitten takaisin henkimaailmaansa, olivatkin tulleet takaisin.

Tällä kertaa he eivät istuneet valkoisen, uljaan olennon päällä vaan he näyttivät ilmestyvän tyhjästä keskelle kaupunkilaisten arkielämää. Tulio-herra, joka muistutti tavallisia ihmisiä kaikin muun tavoin, paitsi hänen silmänsä olivat taivaan siniset ja hänen ihonsa hieman vaaleampi, makasi mahallaan tiellä. Miguel-herra, joka ulkoinen olemus oli kuin hän olisi muodostunut kullasta ja kahdesta smaragdista, jotka olivat hänen silmänsä, istui Tulion-herran päällä. Lisäksi heidän mukanaan oli lyhyt, tumma nainen, joka oli selvästi paikallinen. Hän istui puoliksi Tulio-herran jalkojen päällä, näyttäen hieman tuskastuneelta.

Tulio-herran asema kahden muun alla ei näyttänyt kovin mukavalta, mutta mitäpä tavalliset kuolevaiset olivat heitä tuomitsemaan? Jos jumalat päättivät istua toistensa päälle, sille oli varmasti jokin tarkoitus, josta he eivät tienneet ja josta heidän ei kuulunutkaan tietää.

Vasta kun Tulio-herra kiertyi sanomaan jotakin Miguel-herralle matalalla äänellä, väki tajusi, että jumalat olivat todella tulleet takaisin. Kaikki unohtivat askareensa, heittivät tavarat käsistään ja ryntäsivät lähemmäs.

Toisin kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla kun jumalat olivat heidän luonaan vierailleet, väki ei ollut kunnioittavan hiljainen ja hieman pelokas. Päinvastoin: ihmiset huusivat riemusta, lausuivat rukouksia ja jotkut puhkesivat lauluun. Se oli ihme! He olivat luulleet, että jumalat hylkäisivät heidät kun he saivat El Doradon taas turvaan ulkopuolisilta sotureilta ja Tzekel-Khanilta. Mutta ilmeisesti jumalat olivat päättäneet siunata heitä uudestaan läsnäolollaan ja nyt he olivat palanneet.

Tulio-herra näytti säikähtäneeltä ja hämmentyneeltä, kun taas Miguel-herra hymyili ja vilkutti iloisesti. Paikallinen nainen jäi istumaan ja katosi unohdettuna ihmisten jalkoihin: hän oli kuitenkin vain tavallinen ihminen.

Kaksi vartijaa lähtivät välittömästi viemään viestiä kaupungin kahdelle johtajalle. He löytyivät kuitenkin samasta paikasta, päällikön temppelistä, jossa hän ja uusi poppamies, Supai, istuivat päällikön vaimon ja lasten kanssa. Unohdettuja olivat ajat, kun päällikkö Tannabok ja poppamies eivät tulleet toimeen. Nyt kaksi johtajaa olivat hyviä ystäviä.

Vartijat odottivat kärsimättöminä, kunnes Supai sai siunattua päällikön nuorimman lapsen ja menivät sitten sisälle.

"Päällikkö, shamaani Supai, markkina-aukiolla tapahtuu kummia: ilmeisesti jumalamme ovat palanneet!" vartija sanoi, ääni väristen jännityksestä.

Päällikkökin näytti yllättyvän. Hän asetti yhden lapsistaan alas sylistään ja nousi seisomaan.

"Tulio ja Miguel?" hän sanoi epäilevästi.

"Niin, päällikkö. He ilmestyivät kuin savu tulesta, aivan tyhjästä keskellemme!"

Päällikkö epäili tätä hyvin vahvasti, mutta seurasi kuitenkin vartijaa ulos. Supai seurasi häntä.

Laskeuduttuaan portaat he näkivät että vartija oli puhunut totta: Miguel ja Tulio seisoivat keskellä ihmisjoukkoa, näyttäen likaisilta ja väsyneiltä, mutta muuten aivan samoilta kuin lähtiessään. Päällikkö oli helpottunut, sillä hän tiesi (toisin kuin muut) että he olisivat voineet kuolla veneen paiskautuessa tunnelin pylväisiin.

Hän huomasi myös, että Tulion valitsemaa naista ei näkynyt missään.

"Tehkääpä tilaa," päällikkö Tannabok sanoi väelleen, joka hiljentyi hiukan ja väistyivät hänen ja Supain tieltä, tehden polun Tannabokille jotta tämä pääsisi tervehtimään yllätysvieraita.

"Herrat Tulio ja Miguel!" Tannabok sanoi lämpimästi ja hymyili. Vastaukseksi hän sai kaksi yhtä lailla leveää hymyä ja hän huomasi, kuinka kaksikko helpottui päällikön nähdessään.

"Päällikkö Tannabok!" Miguel huudahti ja näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut syöksyä halaamaan päällikköä ja niin hän olisi varmaan tehnytkin, jollei Tulio olisi tarttunut häntä ranteesta ja pyöritellyt silmiään.

"Onpa miellyttävä yllätys, että olette palanneet," päällikkö sanoi. "Miten pääsitte takaisin?"

"No, se oli…" Tulio kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, mutta ei löytänytkään sitä, mitä hän aikoi osoittaa. Hämmentyneenä hän kääntyi takaisin, suu auki ja sormi ilmassa.

"…jumalien salaisuuksia," hän sanoi viimein epävarmalla äänellä.

Tannabok naurahti huomaamattaan, mutta järjesti sitten ilmeensä ja hymyili taas neutraalisti.

"Aivan, tietenkin," hän sanoi. "Matkanne on kuitenkin ollut pitkä ja vaikea, joten kehottaisin teitä vetäytymään kanssamme temppeliin. Voitte kohdata kansan myöhemmin paremmin ja täyttää heidän tiedonjanonsa perusteellisesti."

Hän katsoi kahta miestä merkitsevästi ja he nyökkäsivät välittömästi.

* * *

"Minne Kiona hävisi?" Miguel supatti kun he kulkivat päällikön ja tuntemattoman miehen perässä kohti (korkeita) temppelin portaita. He olivat ilmeisesti menossa Tannabokin henkilökohtaiseen temppeliin.

"En tiedä. Toivottavasti häntä ei sattunut sen _pienen ilmalennon _jälkeen," Tulio suhahti ja katsoi Miguelia pahasti. Blondi punastui ja näytti häpeilevältä.

He puuskuttivat taas portaat ylös ja se ei ollut juuri sen helpompaa kuin aiemminkaan. Tulio olisi voinut kuvitella että heidän kuntonsa olisi muutaman autiolla rannalla vietetyn viikon jälkeen hieman kohentunut, mutta ilmeisesti ei, sillä Miguel puuskutti hänen vieressään tuhat ja yksi porrasta ylös.

Päällikön temppeli näytti sisältä aika lailla samalta kuin heidän jumaltemppelinsä. He eivät olleet ikinä käyneet siellä, sillä he olivat menneet tapaamaan päällikköä tämän istumishuoneeseen, joka sijaitsi lähempänä maan tasoa ja lähempänä kansaa. Tämä temppeli näytti enemmän… kodilta. Ensinnäkin värikkäillä tyynyillä istui pyylevä, nuori nainen, joka oli ilmeisesti Tannabokin vaimo. Pienempien tyynyjen päällä istui eri ikäisiä lapsia, joita oli ainakin kymmenen. Tulio ei suostunut uskomaan, että ne olivat kaikki Tannabokin lapsia.

"Aah, te ette koskaan tavanneet vaimoani, Cavaa. Hän oli juuri tuomassa nuorinta poikaani maailmaan teidän lyhyen visiittinne aikana. Sen takia hän ei poistunut temppelistämme," Tannabok sanoi. Cava hymyili heille heikosti ja Tulio huomasi vasta silloin, että hän imetti vauvaa. Hän katsoi nopeasti poispäin.

Tulio ei todellakaan tiennyt mitään naisten synnytysasioista, mutta sen hän tiesi, ettei synnytyksessä kestänyt neljää päivää. Miguelkin raapi päätään.

"Ette kenties tienneet, että nainen ei saa poistua viikkoon huoneestaan synnytyksen jälkeen, vaan hänen tulee pitää huoli pienokaisesta?" sanoi tuntematon mies, joka oli ilmeisesti lukenut heidän ilmeistään kaiken oikein.

"Ja tämä on uusi hengellinen johtajamme, Supai," Tannabok jatkoi ihan kuin selitystä synnyttämistraditioista ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. "Älkääkä huoliko, hän on erittäin hyvä mies, kaikin puolin."

Tannabok ja Supai hymyilivät toisilleen aidosti.

"Meillä on hieman keskusteltavaa. Haluan kuulla ihan kaiken, mitä te olette tehneet poissaolonne aikana ja meidän täytynee kertoa, mitä täällä on tapahtunut sillä välin," päällikkö sanoi. Hän meni vaimonsa luo ja silitti tämän päätä hellästi.

"Tulen pian luoksesi," hän sanoi ja Cava nyökkäsi hymyillen. Tulio ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä heille. Cava näytti olevan paljon nuorempi kuin päällikkö, mutta se ei haitannut kumpaakaan yhtään.

Hän kääntyi katsomaan Miguelia, mutta huomasi että blondi oli kadonnut hänen vierestään ja oli kyykistynyt lattialle. Ainakin viisi lasta roikkui kiinni hänen hihoissaan ja katsoivat ihmeissään kun Miguel sai kultakolikon ilmestymään yhden tytön korvan takaa. Lapsen katsoivat silmät pyöreinä ja nauroivat innoissaan. Miguel nauroi heidän mukanaan ja näytti nauttivan olostaan.

"Jos vetäydymme tänne keskustelemaan," päällikkö sanoi painokkaasti, mutta ei epäystävällisesti ja osoitti verhon peittämää oviaukkoa. Miguel kuuli tämän, punastui taas ja nousi ylös, ojentaen kultakolikon yhdelle lapsista ja taputtaen tätä ohimennen päälaelle. Tyttö jäi kaivamaan korvantaustaansa, kuin odottaen, että sieltä tipahtaisi lisää kultakolikoita.

Tulio tönäisi Miguelia kevyesti kylkeen ja Miguel kohautti olkiaan hymyillen.

He neljä asettuivat mukavasti kahdelle vastapäiselle sohvalle, päällikkö ja shamaani toiselle puolelle ja "jumalat" toiselle.

"No," Tannabok sanoi, kun he olivat istuneet ja palvelija oli kaatanut heille kaikille pikarilliset mehua. "Aloittakaamme siitä, että esittelen teidän kunnolla Supaille."

Supai oli nuori ja komea mies, mutta hän näytti hyvin viisaalta ja rauhalliselta. Hänellä oli pitkä, suora tukka, joka oli ponihännällä hänen niskassaan ja samantapaiset vaatteet ja asusteet kuin Tzekel-Khanilla oli ollut. Hän kohotti kulmiaan, yllättyneenä.

"Kyllä minä heidät tiedän. Kaikki tietävät Luojajumalat, Tulio ja Miguel herrat. Olin paikalla kun he saapuivat ensikerran," hän sanoi.

Tulio nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän tunsi, kuinka Miguel jähmettyi hänen vieressään täysin liikkumattomaksi.

"Aivan, mutta heidän voimansa ovat hieman liioiteltuja," Tannabok sanoi tyynesti, yhä vain hymyillen. "He ovat kuin jumalia. He ovat tehneet ihmeellisiä tekoja, kuten olemme nähneet ja he pelastivat meidät pahalta, mutta he ovat myös yhtälailla ihmisiä, kuten sinä ja minä."

Kun Supai näytti yhä hämmentyneeltä, Tannabok jatkoi: "He eivät ole täydellisiä, eivätkä he ole aina oikeassa, mutta heillä on puhdas sydän. He haluavat pitää El Doradon turvassa ja auttaa meitä ja se tekee heistä enemmän jumalia kuin mitkään yliluonnolliset voimat. Miguel-herran hyvä sydän ja käsitys oikeasta ovat hänen voimiaan ja Tulio-herran voimia ovat terävä mieli ja kiintymys siihen, mitä hän pitää tärkeänä. He ovat jumalia, mutta myös tavallisia kuolevaisia."

Tulio tuijotti päällikköä otsa rypyssä ja suu mutrussa. Mistä hän oli tämän tarinan repinyt? Oliko hän miettinyt selitystä tätä tilannetta varten vai uskoiko hän oikeasti tähän? Ainakin hän puhui niin varmasti, että kukaan ei voinut epäillä totuutta hänen sanoissaan.

Supai näytti sulattelevan tietoaan hetken. Sitten hän katsoi kahta vastapäätä istuvaa miestä. "Te olette siis ihmisen muodon ottaneita jumalia?" hän kysyi.

Tulio katsoi päällikköä, joka nyökkäsi lähes huomaamattomasti.

"Kyllä, me olemme ottaneet ihmisen muodon," Tulio sanoi.

"Me toivoisimme, että voisimme elää tavallisen kuolevaisen elämän," Miguel sanoi kaikkien yllätykseksi. "ilman jumalallisia vastuita ja painoa harteillamme. Rakastamme El Doradoa valtavasti ja haluamme ihmisille pelkkää hyvää, mutta emme kaipaa muuta kuin sitä, että voisimme kuulua heidän joukkoonsa yhdenvertaisina."

Tulio oli hetken hyvin hämillään siitä että Miguel yleensä osasi puhua niin viisaasti. Sitten hän tajusi, että tarkoitus sanojen takana oli myös hyvin viisas. Hän oli erittäin ylpeä Miguelista.

"Siksikö te lähditte pois? Koska ette pitäneet juhlista, joita järjestimme teille?" Supai kysyi.

"Ei, ei," Miguel kielsi nopeasti. "Lähdimme, jotta saisimme kaupungin pelastettua. Ja tunnelin sortaminen oli ainoa keino. Olisimme varmasti tulleet takaisin aikaisemmin, mutta emme tienneet miten."

"Mutta… mekään emme ole löytäneet vielä keinoa päästä kaupungin ulkopuolelle. Mistä te pääsitte tänne?" Tannabok kysyi.

"Olimme luolassa yötä," Tulio sanoi. "ja törmäsimme erääseen paikalliseen naiseen, nimeltään Kiona, joka oli löytänyt luolan. Hän oli loukkaantunut, mutta hän neuvoi meidät tänne."

Tannabok nyökkäsi ja sitten hän pyysi palvelijan luokseen.

"Mene etsimään nainen nimeltä Kiona," hän määräsi. "Ja katso, että hän tulee mahdollisimman pian Supain hoitoon."

Palvelija lähti oitis.

"No niin," päällikkö sanoi jälleen. "Haluaisin kovasti tietää, mitä teille on tällä välin tapahtunut."

Tulio nielaisi tyhjää. Hän ei ollut juuri ajatellut Cheliä enää, eikä hän surrut naisen perään, mutta Chelistä puhuminen sattui silti. Hän oli kuitenkin tehnyt valtavan petoksen, voittamalla ensin Tulion sydämen itselleen ja paiskaten sen kaiken sitten menemään. Hän avasi suunsa juuri silloin kun Miguel alkoi puhua.

"Me ajauduimme eroon Chelistä ja Altivosta. Lähdimme etsimään heitä, mutta emme löytäneet vaan päädyimme jollekin rannalle, jolle jäimme asumaan. Sitten yhtenä päivänä satoi ja me päätimme kiivetä erääseen luolaan yöksi. Siellä kuulimme naisen kirkaisun ja riensimme apuun ja löysimme Kionan, joka johdatti meidät tänne." Miguel kohautti olkiaan. "Siinä se."

Päälikkö katsoi Tuliota säälivästi ja Tulio katsoi nopeasti poispäin.

"Olen pahoillani että kadotitte matkakumppaninne," päällikkö sanoi, lähinnä Tuliolle. Tästä huolimatta se oli taas Miguel, joka vastasi.

"Luulen, että heillä on kaikki hyvin," hän sanoi. "Chel on… voimakastahtoinen ja Altivolla on eläimen luonnollinen selviytymisvaisto. He pärjäävät kyllä."

Tulio nyökkäsi myös, vaikka hän ei ollut uhrannut ajatustakaan Chelin hyvinvoinnille pitkään aikaan. Hän ei tietenkään toivonut, että Chel kärsi jossakin. Hän ei vain välittänyt.

"Toivokaamme niin," Tannabok sanoi, mutta ei näyttänyt kovin luottavaiselta. Hän katsoi yhä Tuliota kulmat kurtussa ja tumma espanjalainen alkoi tuntea olonsa epämukavaksi.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, päällikkö hymyili taas leveästi ja nousi seisomaan. "Joka tapauksessa kaikki ovat iloisia, että olette palanneet luoksemme. Te voitte majoittua vanhaan temppeliinne, pestä itsenne ja syödä jotakin. Lähetän palvelijat tuomaan teille vaatteita," hän sanoi. He kävelivät hänen johdollaan takaisin huoneeseen, jossa Cava ja lapset olivat. Heti kun lapset huomasivat Miguelin, he hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa ja vaativat häntä näyttämään kolikkotempun uudestaan. Ja koska Miguel oli Miguel, hän näytti.

"Mitä me sanomme kaupunkilaisille?" Tulio kysyi kahdelta johtajalta. Häntä pelotti yhä kansan reaktio siihen, etteivät he olleetkaan niin jumalallisia kuin he luulivat.

"Tulio-herra, teidän täytyy ymmärtää, ettei kansa ole vihamielistä. He ymmärtävät kyllä. Jättäkää asia meidän huoleksemme. Tänä iltana pidämme teille tervetuliaisjuhlat ja selvitämme asiat siellä," Tannabok vastasi ja Tulio alkoi epäillä että päällikkö vain etsi tekosyitä järjestää juhlia.

"Asia selvä," hän sanoi, helpottuneena. Hänellä oli jotakuinkin turvallinen olo kahden johtajan käsissä, varsinkin nyt kun shamaani ei enää virnistellyt ja puhunut innostuneeseen sävyyn verestä ja uhrauksista.

"Me näemme sitten illalla," Tannabok sanoi ja istui vaimonsa viereen, jonka sylissä oleva vauva nukkui sikeästi.

Tulio nyökkäsi ja alkoi repiä Miguelia paidasta. Vastahakoisesti blondi jätti lapset taakseen, mutta lupasi heille että hän palaisi ja näyttäisi lisää taikoja.

"Päällikkö oli hyvin ymmärtäväinen. En edes käsitä, miten hän tiesi että me emme ole jumalia," Tulio sanoi, kun he laskeutuivat rappuset alas.

"Hän tiesi sen jo ennen kuin me lähdimme," Miguel sanoi. "Hän ei ole tyhmä."

"Oh."

"Luulen, että hän tiesi melkein alusta lähtien."

"Miksei hän sanonut ikinä mitään?"

"Ehkä se, mitä hän selitti Supaille, oli hänen mielestään totta. Että me olemme jumalia ihmismuodossa. Mutta tärkeintä on, että hän pitää meistä ja on iloinen siitä, että me olemme täällä!" Miguel riemuitsi. Hän tarttui Tuliota kädestä ja hyppeli sitten iloisesti kohti temppeliä, joka oli ollut heidän kotinsa. Portaat olivat täyttä tuskaa, kuten aina, mutta kun he seisoivat oviaukossa ja näkivät taas kauniin sisätilan, he hymyilivät.

"Oma koti kullan kallis," Miguel huokaisi.

"Niinpä," Tulio myönsi.

Pöydällä olevat kulhot olivat kukkuroillaan hedelmiä ja kaksikko söi niitä ahnaasti. He olivat viimeksi syöneet rannalla ja siitä tuntui olevan ikuisuus aikaa. Sitten päällikön lähettämä palvelija tuli ja toi heille uusia vaatteita. Niin paljon kuin he olivatkin kiintyneet vanhoihin vaatteisiinsa, ne haisivat aivan järkyttäviltä ja olivat täynnä likaa ja reikiä. Miguel heitti punaisen, ylisuuren paitansa inhoten syrjään. Tulio katseli surullisena sen menoa: hän piti Miguelin löysästä paidasta.

Heidän uudet vaatteensa olivat samantapaiset kuin kaikilla muillakin El Doradon miehillä: värikkäät lannevaatteet ja kaulus suojaamaan olkapäitä auringolta. Vaatteet eivät olleet niin hienot kuin viimeksi, eikä asukokonaisuuteen kuulunut korvakoruja tai minkäänlaista päähinettä.

"Tunnen itseni hieman naurettavaksi…" Tulio mutisi. Hän ei oikein viihtynyt "hameessa".

Miguel sitoi kiinni oman vaatteensa ja naurahti.

"Jos lohduttaa yhtään, näytät oikein hyvältä," hän sanoi ja katsoi Tuliota hyväksyvästi. Tulio _ei _punastunut, ei niin yhtään.

"Me näytetään jo enemmän paikallisilta," Miguel jatkoi ja tutkaili heijastustaan kultapatsaasta.

"Erotutaan joukosta kuitenkin," Tulio murahti, mutta Miguel ei kuullut häntä tai päätti jättää kommentin kuulematta.

"En voi uskoa, että me olemme täällä taas!" blondi jatkoi ja suunnilleen hyppäsi Tulion selkään, mutta ei aivan. Sen sijaan hän jäi roikkumaan tämän kaulaan, hänen poskensa vasten Tulion yläselkää. Tulio heilahti ja meinasi kaatua taaksepäin.

"Me voimme tehdä vaikka mitä! Minun täytyy näyttää sinulle kaikki! Vesikilpikonnat, ne isot linnut ja oi, se pyörivä hommeli oli niin hauska…!"

"Me emme voi mennä ulos ennen huomista. Kansan täytyy ensin saada tietää, millä asialla me täällä olemme ja päällikkö lupasi selvittää asian tänä iltana," Tulio keskeytti Miguelin intoilun tuttuun tapaansa. "Jos lähdemme nyt…"

"Hys, Tulio. Meillä on aikaa koko loppuikä," Miguel kuiskasi hänen korvaansa ja Tulio värähti tahtomattaan. "Meillä ei ole hätää."

Ja juuri kun Tulio alkoi tottua Miguelin tuottamaan painoon ja lämpöön hänen selässään, vaalea mies päästi irti ja viipotti toiselle puolelle huonetta, ikkunoiden luo. Hän nojasi pylvääseen ja katseli maisemaa. Tulio puri huultaan muistaessaan, kuinka viimeksi kun Miguel oli menossa innoissaan katsomaan kaupunkia, Tulio oli kieltänyt häntä ja Miguelin oli pitänyt livahtaa tiehensä, yksin.

No, nyt asiat olisivat toisin.

Tulio käveli Miguelin luo ja nojasi myös viereiseen pylvääseen ja katsoi ensimmäistä kertaa kunnolla El Doradon kaupunkia. Se oli kaunis, suurenmoinen suorastaan. Jokainen rakennus oli uniikki, pikkutarkka ja ylväs, jokainen puu ja kukka erilainen. Väriloisto oli uskomaton. Ei vain kulta, vaan sininen, punainen, vihreä, oranssi… kaikki.

"Haluan tutustua tämän kaupungin joka ikiseen nurkkaan," Tulio sanoi ja hymyili Miguelille, joka sädehti takaisin.


End file.
